A new life, a new love
by purplem0nkey
Summary: Bella is young woman who has just finished school and is now starting a new life in a new town. She has been hurt by the only person that she ever truly loved and trusted. How will she get over it and can she find new love along the way as well. All Human
1. Preface and Chapter 1

**_A/N:_ _This is my first fan fiction and I hope it is good. Please enjoy and please R/R thanks_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Preface: The past**

**A New Life, A New Love**

**Preface: The past**

April 2007

What am I doing? All I ever wanted out of life was to make all my dreams come true. I sit in my bathroom and cry my eyes out. How did my life come to this point? When I had everything I ever wanted out of life. I had my family my career, friends and most of all love. How can I have everything and for it to be torn away and ripped apart? How can a heart be hurt so many times before it can't take it anymore?

I always ask this question not so much lately. There is only one question I keep asking myself now.

"When is it my turn."

I say as I cry my heart out and can't stop. Most of the time I try to put on a happy go lucky face for everyone but these past ten months it has been a lot harder. The past four months have been the worst. I lost my mom as she finally lost her battle with cancer. However that is not the only thing I have lost. Last month I lost the only person I ever thought I would marry to someone else. He married and that is what brought me to where I am right now, sitting on the floor in my bathroom crying my eyes out. I know I shouldn't cry for a man who has Brock my heart over and over again.

Even till this day after being married a month he still calls me. He tells me it is just to check up on me. I don't believe him. I always know when he was lying to me even over the phone. I think of him as my best friend one of the few people I can count on when I need them. He had always been there for me even after all this time of us not being together. He was there after my mom died when my best friend had to go back to where she lived

I have known him for the past eight and a half years and I knew him as he knew me. We where so connected to why would he not want me. I was his everything. I never once told him no. I did everything for him. It was like we where married but I was not that lucky. Then one day the bubble popped and I was no longer his. Well not officially.

The past five years I was still there for him and him for me. I was the girl on the side but I didn't care I had my love there and I hoped that one day he would get his head out of the clouds and see what was right in fount of him. Then about three years ago he got with a girl and she didn't like that I could come and go I pleased. That was the start of how we started to go our own way. I stopped talking to him for about a few months and then his best friend called me. His friend said he wanted to see me and so I agreed not knowing that life was about to really change for me.

He wanted me to help him come home so because I never told him no I did. I also go up the never to tell him that I wanted him back and if he didn't want me then that was it. I wouldn't do anything else to him. He didn't believe me till the first time I told him no. It is wired how one little two letter word can change your life. It took him from me and put him in the arms of now his wife.

I sit here thinking that now is the time to let the past go and move own with my life. I finally have made up my mind and take my best friends offer and move to where she is at. So for the second time in my life I am moving away from home and starting over.

**Chapter One: A New Start**

January 2008

I was finally here and just about to drive up to my new apartment. The drive was not too bad and I was grateful to my best friend and her fiancé. They where helping me move into my new place. What a way to start the New Year off with a new place a new job and a new town. My past was behind me now and I couldn't wait to get my new life started. It has been a year since my mom pasted away and it has been a very trying year for me. I have learned to let go and finally know now that I have no control over what happens in life. That life is not always the way I planed and that sometimes it just has to happen in order for you to be happy.

It took me a while to realize this but now I'm ready to take on whatever life will trough at me. Yes I Isabella Marie Swan has a new lease on life. My past is my past, the present is now and I can't wait to see what my future will be.

I drive into the parking lot and park right in front of my new home. It was not much just a two bedroom house. My dad helped me get it. I didn't want to live in apartment and I wanted it to be mine and only mine. I wanted to start my life out new and fresh. I know that it would be better that I live in a small apartment but then I could do anything with it. My best friend Alice, who have been there for me since we meat as roommates back in college, helped me pick out this house and the good thing about it was that she only lived a few blocks away from me. She lives with her fiancé and I love him as if he was my brother. Alice is like my sister considering I don't have any bother or sisters at all so she is like my sister.

"Bella come see what I have done." Alice's sweet sing song voice called me as I got out of my Chevrolet truck.

"Oh Alice please tell me you didn't do anything to out rages." I called back at her. Knowing her I'm sure she did. After I have told her that time and time again that I wanted to make my house my own.

"Oh Bella you will love what I did to you house. Everything is here and you don't have to worry about anything I took care of it all. I'm so glad that you took my advice and sent everything before you came. Well everything but your clothes but don't worry about that because once I get Jasper and Emmett to get them out of your truck I'll take care of that too.

"Alice is you ever going to let me do anything at all." I know this was a losing battle but I still complained. Alice always got her way not matter what you say or do. It was the say way when it came to shopping which I didn't like to do but I got use to Alice and her ways. I had to admit even if it was not to her that I did love her taste in everything she picked out. She just knew what was right of the person. She taught me to dress that would better go with my body type and style that I felt good in. She taught me how to put makeup on that was not over doing it. She was the big sister I never had and glad that I found. She might not be much older then I but she was like a big sister to me.

"Jasper. Emmett. Bella is here." Alice said as she hugged me. I was so glad that I have someone I know here it would be so much batter in this new place with her around.

"Alice? Who is Emmett?" I asked as I pulled away from her. She just smiled at me as Jasper who was six foot three inch tall honey blond hair ocean blue eyed guy came out. I could never think of how these two so opposite could have ever found the love that they had. Alice was only four feet ten inches her self and very thin. She was my little pixie girl and I loved her to death even with her black hair spiky cut hair. That was a new thing that she was trying out. It would never look good on me but for her it worked.

"Bella is it so good to see you again. I'm so glad you are here Alice could wait till you got here to help you unpack." He came up to me and picked me up into a big hug. He was the brother I never had in away. He would protect me no matter what happened to me. As he hugged me he dropped his voice to whisper in my ear. "She has had me her all weekend movie everything around and getting everything perfect for you so you wouldn't have to worry about unpacking.' He put me down and just smiled.

"I'm sorry she did that to you." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Oh it is ok at least I had Emmett to keep me company." When he said this I saw a very big muscular almost like a weight lifter guy who had curly brown hair behind Jasper. He was taller the Jasper but not by much. If I have to guess he would about and six foot five inches. "Bella this is Emmett McCarty. He is my cousin's husband." He put out his hand to mine and I put mine out to shack it.

"Nice to meet you Bella Alice has told me and Rose so much about you." He gave me a big smile that gave him dimples on each chick. His hazel eyes sparked when he said his wife's name. I could tell that he loved her very much and that he was happy.

"Well it is nice to meet you too and thank you for helping Jasper and Alice with everything. I would have been here to but I'm guessing you already know Alice can't wait." I smiled back at him.

"Oh yes I know that and it was my pleaser to help them. The good thing about it all I finally get to meet the fames Isabella Swan." He winked at me.

"What do you mean by that?" I was confused there was nothing special about me.

"It is just that Alice always talks about you." He was laughing at my statement.

"Oh" I tuned to Alice because she had garbed my arm and started to pull me toward the open door.

"Come on Bella come see what I did." Alice pulled me all the way into the house as I stepped into the house I couldn't believe what I saw. It didn't look anything like the way I thought it would at least from what I remember of Alice's place. I really thought she would decorate it the way she did her place. I was so wrong.

Everything was very modern and suited to my liking. I couldn't believe that Alice was so in tone with my needs. She took me into all the rooms. Each room had its own identity and color. She then turned the extra bedroom into a library for all my books that I had. I couldn't live with out them. It also was going to be my office so I could write if I got around to it.

"Alice I just have to say that I love what you did to my place. Thank you from the bottom of my heart." I told Alice as I was look at how she organized my books. It was in the same order that I had them at home. Not a single out of place and not a single one missing. My books are my pride and joy that is why I majored in English literature. I had books from Classical to the latest best seller.

"Well I'm glad you like it." She smiled at me as she watched me.

"Alice Emmett is hungry do you want to go get something to eat?" Jasper came into the office to ask her.

"Yeah Bella you want to go?" Alice asked me.

"Okay since I don't have to unpack. Well except my clothes but I'm sure we can do that after we eat." I smiled at Alice. I was hungry because I didn't eat anything before I left my dads house.

"Great we can go to my favorite Dali." Alice said as she turned to walk out of the room. "How does that sound Emmett?" She asked as she exited the room. Jasper was right behind her and me after him.

"That sounds great to me let me see is Rose wants to join us." He said as he put his cell phone to his ear. "Hey sweet heart we are going to go eat at Jim's Dali did you want to go?" He was silenced as she answered him, "Yeah she will be there and you can meet Bella too." Another short silence "Ok then we will meet you there I love you. Bye sweet heart." He then closed his phone and tuned to us. "Ok she will meet us there in fifteen minutes." He smiled at us.

So Fifteen minuets later we were in the restraint waiting on Rose after we had just order.

"So Bella tell me why did you finally want to come here? Alice told me that she has been trying to get you to come for a long time now." Emmett asked me as he took a sip of his cook.

"Well let me just say that I need a change. It was just time to find myself and I figured that this was the best way to start over." I hated to talk about my past.

"Oh well what better way to do that then a new town and a new house." He smiled at me. I just smiled back at him but I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye. She looked concern so I tuned to her and just gave her a smile and a wink to tell her I was okay.

"Sorry I'm late but Jane had a little trouble with her car so I was helping her." A Tall blond said as she came up to the table. Emmett got up from his seat and put an arm around her waist and kissed her deeply. That is what I call love and I wished that they would stop it. I turned my head to look out the window that we where sitting at. I hated watching couples out in public. It didn't make me sick but it made me think about other things.

"Sorry guys. Rose this is Bella. Bella this is my wife Rosalie." Emmett introduced us. I turned to look at the blond who had her hand out for me to shack and I did.

"It is nice to meet you Rosalie," I said softly.

"It is nice to meet you too Bella." She said with a smile.

The lunch was very enjoyable. As I got to know Emmett and Rosalie I found out that they too meet in college just like Jasper and Alice did. They had been married for almost two years. Well it would be two years in June. They loved each other so much and it was as if they where made for each other. They had the love that I always wanted, the love that I would read in books.

I would watch the four of them as we finished our meal and I felt so left out of having what they had. Their lives where just starting and they had everything they ever wanted. Then I remembered that I had made a promise to myself that I wouldn't look for love. If I was meant to have love then it would find me. Secretly I was really hoping that this move to Seattle would help in finding love. I just was not getting my hopes up.

The day went by fast after lunch. Rosalie came over to my place to help me with unpacking my cloths. Jasper and Emmett went off to go met up with Emmett's cousin. In one afternoon I found out so much about Rosalie. She didn't like to be called Rose very much. Only her husband, cousin and close friends could call her that. "You can call me Rose if you want to. I'm sure we will be very close considering you are Alice's best friend."

"Thank you Rosalie but for now I think it will be best to call you Rosalie." I smiled at her.

"So Bella I really didn't get to ask you about yourself during lunch."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Well like how old are you. Where you're from? What do you enjoy doing? And what kind of work will you do here?" She asked.

"Well I'm twenty-eight years old and I was born and raised in Forks. As for what I enjoy doing. I like to read. I have a full time position at the University in the English department."

"Oh really" Rosalie was very surprised by this.

"Yeah Bella is a book warm. She has her Ed.D with a specialty in English. Really Bella is a Dr." Alice said over excited about it all.

"Only a Dr of Education it's no big deal," I said

"Bella it is a big deal." Alice said trying to convince me. I just surged it off. It was not like I was going to use the title in classes.

We order pizza and had it delivered since I didn't have any food in the house yet. The guy's were having a guy's night so we were on our own. I was glad that I had some one here with me. I really didn't want to spend my first evening alone here.

"So Bella do you have a special someone back home?" Rosalie asked me as we where eating.

"No," I simply said with a little venom in my voice, "does anyone want something from the kitchen I'm going to get me some more water?" I didn't wait for them to answer I just got up and walked down the hall to the kitchen. When I got there I leaned against a wall and clamed myself down. Once I did that I got my water and started back down the hall to the living room. As I came closer I could hear voices.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know." Rosalie's voice came in a soft voice. I think they where trying to keep quit so I wouldn't hear them.

"It's okay Rose you didn't know and I forgot to tell you." Alice's voice sounded sad. "She does not like to talk about it. That is the main reason why she came here to get away from it all. I just wish she would let me set her up with someone. I have the perfect guy in mind for her but she won't agree to it."

"Am I thinking of the same person you are?"

"Yes I think you are. However he is the same way he won't let me hook him up with anyone either."

"You know how stubborn he is."

"Yeah I know but the thing is she is just as stubborn as him. I know they will meet eventually I just wanted to set them up with a date. I'm sure the two of them would get along great with each other. They have some much in camion it is not funny."

"They would make a cute couple." Rosalie said with a little of an amused voice. Ok I have enough of this. I walked back to the kitchen and started over again so they didn't' know that I was over hearing them.

"So Alice, Rosalie I was thinking of having all of you over Friday or Saturday for a dinner party. You know just to celebrate my new life." I said this as I came down the hall so they know that I was coming.

"Oh that sounds great." Alice said in a cherry voice.

"Oh I know Emmett would love that. He loves food and he loves to eat." Rosalie laughed and so did Alice.

"Okay good then. What day?"

"I say Saturday. I think Jasper has made plains for us on Friday." Alice said.

"Yeah Saturday will work for us too." Rosalie agreed.

We heard a cell phone ring. Alice pulled out her phone and answers it. "Hey honey you home already?" She was silent for a bit "Yeah I can do that." Silent again "Okay I'll see you in a little bit. Okay I love you." She closed her phone.

"That was Jasper they are back form guys night out. Oh and Rose I'll drop you off since it is on the way. Just so Emmett does not have to come back."

"Oh okay sounds great." Rosalie said.

"Okay. Bella we are going to go now. If you need me just call. Don't matter what time." Alice said with a smile.

"Okay Alice thanks." I walked them out the door and to Alice's car. We said goodnight and they each hugged me. I watched them drive away before I turned to walk back inside.

As I turned I noticed that the lights next door where on. There had not been anyone home all day that I could tell. I saw the curtain close as I looked at the house. Man do I have a nosy neighbor or what. I shrugged and walked inside. It was getting late and I start my new job tomorrow. So I went in and got myself ready for bed.

I laid down hoping that the day's events would let me sleep but like always my mind started to wonder back to the past.

"Man can't I just have one night when this does not happened?" I asked myself out load. It was a habit I had, talking to myself when I was alone. I sighed and turned over trying to find a comfortable spot. No matter what I did nothing helped.

A few more minutes went by and then I heard something. It was sweet and lovely. It was the sound of a piano. However, I didn't recognize the song. I laid there and let the sounds of the sweet music slowly drifted me off to sleep. I didn't dream at all that night the first in a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N:_ _Enjoy this next chapter and please review. Thnaks_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Two: First day of work**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"Oh man" I turned and turned off my alarm. It was six in the morning. I was very surprised that I didn't feel tired. It was as if I finally got sleep last night. I didn't dream and I didn't wake up. It was nice but I'm sure it wouldn't happen again.

I got out of bed and took a quick shower and got ready for my first day of work. By the time I was done it was 7:30 so I decided to leave to see how long it would be to get to the university. It only took me twenty minutes to get to campus. I parked in the staff parking under the buildings of the English and Music departments. It was used for the English and Music Department. The two buildings where right next to each other so they shared the parking there. I parked in a space that was right next to a silver Volvo and a concrete beam. I loved my truck and I hated it to even get a door ding in it. The way the silver Volvo look was like the owner took care of his car too. So that was why I parked there.

I got out of the truck and went around to the other side and pulled out a box that I had some books and files in. It was a medium size box but I could handle it. I made my way to the English Department Office to find where my office would be. The office was located on the first floor of the building and the door was open which I was grateful because I know that I would not have been able to open the door with the box in my hands.

"Good morning how may I help you?" A very nice voice came from the first desk in the office. I turned to look at the lady. She was in her late forties early fifties. She was smiling at me.

"Oh yes I hope you can. My name is Isabella Sawn and I'm a new teacher here." I said as I walked over to her desk and put the box down on a chair next to her desk.

"Oh yes Dr. Swan it is nice to meet you finally. Sorry I didn't get to meet you the last time you where here. I was on vacation with family. My name is Carla Cope and I am the administrative assistant here." She got up from her desk and walked around to shake my hand and I did.

"It is nice to finally meet you too." I said.

"Let me get Dr. Simons for you." She walked into an Office that was right behind her desk. She then came out and smiles at me. "He will see you now." I went to pick up my box again. "You can leave that there and she smiled again.

"Thank you." I told her again as I walked in to the office of Dr. Simons. He is the Director of English.

"Good Morning Isabella." Dr Simons said to me as I walked into the office. He had his hand out for me to shake his hand so I did.

"God Morning to you too Dr. Simons but please call me Bella."

"Okay I'll call you Bella if you call me Steven." He was chuckling at me.

"You have a deal." I said as I chuckled myself.

"Well Bella I'm so glad that you will be joining us as a faculty member. It is always so nice to see young people enjoy all parts of English mostly the literature part of English. Now youngsters all they do is watch TV or movies. They don't use there imagination anymore." He went silent for a bit and look away from me. "Any way why would you want to hear about an old mans complaints. I'm sure you just want to get to 

your office and get ready to start the semester." He smiled now. He put a hand on my shoulder and turned me so we could walk out of the office. I walked behind him as he walked down the long hall of offices. This hall was only accessible through the only one door and that was the one I came through.

My office was the eighth door to the right down this hall. The door was already open and Dr. Simons walked into this office. "I see Carla brought your stuff in already."

I walked in right behind him and saw a nice looking office. If I had to guess it was about a ten by ten room with a nice mahogany corner desk that was facing the door and not the wall. Only half the desk was against the wall and on that half was a desk top computer. Oh top of the part that was facing me was my box of stuff and a small envelope with the number of the room on the outside of it. Oh the opposite wall from the computer was a tall five drawer file cabinet. Then all along that wall and the wall the desk faced was shelves about three. They started from the top and about half way down the wall. I'm sure they would come in handy with all the books that I will have here and have for class.

"So what do you think about it." Dr. Simons asked.

"It looks great and I'm sure I'll like it. Thank you for bring me on to your staff and I can't wait to start classes. Thank you again Dr…. I mean Steven." I gave him a small smile.

"Well I'll let you get down to work then. I think there is a file on you computer that has a copy of the syllabus that is used for our department. So you can change it or you can use what is there but as long as the format is the same."

"Yes sir I'll do that and I already have what I will be doing for each class so I will get that done today I hope."

"If you need help you can ask one of the other faculties or you can ask Carla."

"I will and thank you again." He smiled at me again a then left me to my office.

My office I had worked so hard to get here. I can't believe that I got such a good job right out of school. I mean I know I had been teaching here and there as I went through school but here a great school and one of the best in the state for English.

I turned on my computer so I could get started on some of the syllabus that I had to put together. I had a total of five classes but only two different topics. I was teaching introduction to fiction and Shakespeare. I thought everyday but lucky none of them were at eight o'clock. I didn't think I could handle that.

Right next to the computer was a file folder with a sticky note on the out side. I looked at it and it had my name on it. It was from Carla.

_Dr. Swan_

_This is the information for you to log into your computer. I have also set you up with the schools account. This account will grant you access to put grades in for the students and it is also you email for the school. All you have to do is change the password. If you need help just ask._

_Carla_

I opened the folder and pulled out the one to get into my computer. I then logged into the computer. I spent most of the morning trying to figure out things on my computer and for the most part I didn't need help. Carla was very helpful with the stuff she put in the folder. It was about 10:45 when someone came and knocked on my door. I looked up and saw a very nice looking lady who didn't look much older then myself.

"Hi" she said in a soft voice.

"Hi" I smiled at her. She didn't move and I didn't understand why at first. "Oh I'm sorry please come in." She did and sat in one of the two extra chairs I had in my little office.

"My name is Jennifer Holt and I'm also a faculty member for the English department. I mostly teach writing classes." She put her hand out to me. I took it and shook it.

"My name is Isabella Swan but please call me Bella." I pulled my hand away and smiled at her.

"Oh ok you can call me Jen if you want to." She smiled even bigger. "I thought Steve told me you where a Dr. or am I mistaken because I didn't think someone so young could be a Dr." She really looked confused.

"Yes I am a Dr I have an Ed.D. in education. I just don't like people calling me that. They make me feel like I should do surgery or something like that. So please just call me Bella." I smiled at her to make my point across.

"Oh ok your not the only one who is like that. There is this one Teacher who is the same way. He too just got his PHD in music. He does not like to use his title either."

"Well now I feel better I thought I was the only one who felt like that. Most people hate it when people don't use it. I think is the older ones who finally get that degree and think it makes them better then everyone else. I hate that I know I worked hard to get it but still it is just a peace of paper. The knowledge is what you really got out of it. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. You make a good point. I wish I had the time to go back and get mine." She just smiled at me. I just met this girl and I already liked her. We spent the next hour talking about the other teachers and the staff. She warned me about some that I need to watch what I said. The ones I could trust and not trust but she really didn't have to much bad stuff to say.

I looked at my clock on my computer and saw that it was almost noon. I was starting to get hungry since I skipped breakfast. "So you want to go get lunch?" She asked me. I turned and looked at her and smiles and nodded. "Great I know this great deli we can go. Let's go I'll drive."

So twenty minutes later I was in the same deli that everyone took me too the day before. After we ordered I turned to walk and find a place to sit. I was not looking where I was going and I tripped over who knows what air most likely. As I went forward I trough my drink forward as I thought my hands forward to catch my self out of years of reaction. I hit the floor without hitting my face on the floor. Jen helped me up and that was when I saw a very handsome god like man standing in front of me socked with my drink all over him.

"What the hell. You really need to watch what you are doing." He yelled at me.

"I'm sorry but my feet have a mind of there own." As I said this he looked at me and when his eyes meet mine I couldn't look away. They were beautiful an emerald green and deep. It was as if I could see right into his sole. "I'll get you a new shirt and tie?"

"You could never afford this shirt and tie." He was angry and I could by the tone of his voice and his eyes where angry.

"At least let me pay for the dry cleaning." I pulled out my wallet so I could give him money so he could take it to the cleaners or something.

"No it will be fine." This whole time Jen was laughing. "You will pay for this at some point so you better keep your eyes open and pay attention next time." He then walked away and out of the deli along with a beautiful strawberry blond right behind him.

"Oh god what did I just do?" I just said with out really looking for an answer but I got one anyways.

"Oh man that was great. He really needs that. I don't know what has gotten into him but he seems to be very up tight lately. He is a composer for some major pitcher movies. Don't get me wrong he is really a nice guy but to do that to his favorite Salvatore Ferragamo tie." Oh god he was right I could never afford that even working for years it still wouldn't make up for what I just did.

"Do I even want to know who that was?" We found a table in the back and I put my head in my hands.

"That was Edward Masen." Oh god no not Edward Masen I had wanted to meet him for a long time. He had the most wonderful scores for a few movies. I bought the soundtracks to these movies because I love just hearing the music even if I didn't like the movie all that much. He was the best composer of his time.

"That was Edward Masen?"

"Yeah he was the one I was telling you about. He has his Phd. I think he is only twenty-eight or nine or something like that." They brought use our food and me a new drink. We thanked them and we ate. I really didn't feel like eating now. I just made the most fames composer of our time hate me because I covered him in my drink. I'll never live this down.

I didn't say much more during lunch and Jen noticed. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I still can't believe I did that. I'm such a klutz. I know something was going to happen because it has been a few days since I last tripped. I have the worsted luck of anyone."

"Oh don't worry about it. He'll get over it and next time you meet him and really meet don't pour your drink all over him." She said with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah that is great advise. I'll keep that in mind. It is not like he will ever like to meet me anyways. That tie alone is more then I even have in my checking account. I don't even want to face him again."

"Oh you will just don't do anything to up set him again."

"Okay. So you ready to go?" I asked her just wanting to go and hide for the rest of the semester and it had not even stated yet.

"Yeah we better get back or they think we paid to take brakes." I just laughed at her. We got up and went back to the office. The rest of the afternoon passed just as fast as the morning. It was about 4:30 when Jen came back to my office.

"So how was your first day of work?"

"Besides what happened at lunch it was good." Jen laughed as she remembered what happened at lunch.

"It is not that funny."

"Oh yes it is and one day maybe tomorrow you will laugh at it too. So don't worry about it anymore." She gave me a smile and I just shook my head and thought to myself yeah right.

It was about 5:30 when I finally called it quits for the day. I went down to the parking area and saw that the silver Volvo was already gone. I really didn't care as long as no one hit my truck I was good.

I went to the grocery store to get some food since I have not really had time since I moved. I figured that it was time to get some since I was going to be eating alone tonight. I got what I need for the rest of the week. I have not decided what I was going to make the guys on Saturday but I guess when I did I would be back.

I finally made it home before seven. When I pulled into the driveway I saw the lights on in the house next door. However this time the curtains where closed. I think I'm going to have to go over there and meet them. I just have to find a time when I'm not doing anything and they are home. I got my groceries out and made my way to my door. There one the step was a basket of fruit and assorted other goodies and a bottle of wine with a card attached. "What is this?" I asked myself not very loud. I looked around me but it was getting dark so I opened my door and grabbed he handle of the basket and walked inside.

I walked to the kitchen and put all my stuff of my table. Once that was done I opened the plastic that was around the basket of stuff. I found the little note that was hiding behind the wine. It was written in a very elegant handwriting.

_Dear Neighbor_

_Please enjoy this basket of goodies and welcome to our little neighborhood._

_You're next door neighbor_

Oh man maybe my neighbor was not noise at all. Now I was really going to have to go and meet them. Or at least send a thank you card. I think that is what I'll do tomorrow. I'll go find a card and put it there and maybe invite them to dinner on Saturday. That will be the best way to do it. Yes that is what I'll do.

The rest of the night went by fast and I was so tired that I decided to get ready for bed early and tired like the night before to sleep. As always my mind kicked in again. I tossed and turned for an hour and like last night the sweet sound of the piano came again. Just like last night I went to sleep as I let the sweet sounds over take me. All so no dreams came to me again. A girl could get use to this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Hey everyone here is chapter three I hope you enjoy and also I don't know when I'll have chapter four finshied but when I do I'll put it up. I have some test that I need to study for. I'll look for tomorrow but if not Some time next week. Enjoy and please review._**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Three: Too Many**

The next day went much the same way as the day before. However I didn't see Edward Masen which I was glad because I didn't want to do what I did the day before again. I got to meet more of the faculty and staff because most of them where in today because tomorrow was the first day of classes. So by the end of the day I was sure I had meet everyone. It was about three in the afternoon when Jen came by.

"Hi Bella" She said as she took one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I just want to know what you are doing tonight after work."

I turned from my computer to look at her. "I guess nothing really more of the same that I did yesterday. Why?" I looked at her funny because she got a really big grin of her face at this.

"Well some of the other girls and I are going to go to this bar not o far from here to have a drink. It is like this tradition that we do the day before classes start. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go."

"Oh well why not it is not like I have a lot to do for tomorrow. I think I did all I could do right now. Also it is not like I have anyone to go home to." I said in a mocking voice.

"There you go use single girls need to stick together." She winked at me. Jen had a boyfriend but that didn't stop her from looking. I just laughed at her. "Okay so be ready to go around five ok. If we get early we can get a good seat." She then got up and walked out my door.

I watched her walk out my door and across the hall. She was in the office opposite of mine. We could talk from our offices with out leaving them if we wanted to. I just keep my smile on as I turned back to my computer. I really was not doing any work for school I was typing on my story that I had started back a year ago. It was coming along but for some reason it was not what I really wanted to be. There had been about three or four times that I restarted the whole story over again. I spent the rest of the afternoon working on my story. It was about 4:50 when I heard Jen's voice come from her office. "You might want to get ready to go it is almost time."

I turned to look at her and I nodded. I then saved my story to my flash disk and then started to turn off my computer. After that I grabbed my purse and made sure I had money or at least my check card. I grabbed my keys from my desk and started to walk out my door closing it behind me. I made sure it was locked before I turned to look at Jen who was doing the same as me. Once she was sure her door was locked she turned to me. "Okay let's go."

I fallowed her to the bar and grill that we where going to eat and have drinks at. It looked like a very nice looking place. We walked into the nice little place and found one of the girls I met early. Katie Moore had been a professor from the past fifteen years. She came here about teen years ago. She had a PhD in Philosophy with an major of English writing. She love English more then Philosophy that is why she thought in the English department. She was in her early forties and like most of the professors they where amazed that I was so young and already had a doctorate degree. I told them all that this was what I wanted and I was not going to stop with school till I got what I wanted. I took more hours then I was post to but I got everything done to get what I wanted.

"So Bella I see Jen talked you into coming." Katie called to me as we walked up to her.

"Yeah she tricked me. She said we where going to go for a poem reading and we end up here." I said this with out laughing

"Sorry to disappoint you maybe we can go some other time." Then all three of us started laughing.

As soon as we sat down a waitress walked up to our table and hand up menus. "Hi my name is Amber and I'll be you waitress for the night. May I get you lady's anything to drink?" She had a very sweet voice and looked as if she was not older then twenty-one.

"I'll have a Frozen margarita" Katie said to the girl and handed her ID to her.

"I'll have a Brahma Mama." Jen said also handing her ID to the girl.

"I'll have a Long Island Ice Tea please." I said handing my ID over to her girl too.

"Okay lady's I'll be back with your drinks" she smiled as she handed back our ID's.

"A Long Island Ice Tea really Bella you think that is wise?" Jen asked me.

"Yeah what is wrong with it? It is not like I have not had one before. I use to drink them all the time. They are good if they make it right." I smiled at her. She still looked at me funny. Just then Carman walked up to us she was also an English professor she thought Lecture like I did. Her subjects were non-fiction and American Lecture and she loved what she thought. She had been teaching for the past twenty years and all of them here. She was in here early thirties but she didn't have a doctored degree. She never went back to get it yet see loved what she did. As she said hi to use I saw that there was someone else with her.

"Everyone you remember Tanya." Everyone said hi and then Carman remembered that I didn't know her. She turned to Tanya "Oh I'm sorry Tanya I forgot you don't know our new girl do you? My I introduce Dr. Isabella Swan our new faculty member. She will be teaching intro to fiction and Shakespeare. Bella this is Tanya she is a professor in the music department."

"Hello Dr. Swan it is nice to meet you." She put out her hand and grabbed it and shack it.

"It is nice to meet you too. May I ask what kind of music do you teach?" I was trying to be polit. I was really trying to figure out where I had seen her. I was like I seen her before but could not put my finger on it.

"Yes you can and I teach history of music classes and I have a few students who take private classes and I help them with there technique on the violin." She smiled at me.

"Oh well that is nice and I always like the way the violin sounds but I really like how the piano sounds."

"Oh do you play anything?" She asked me. I just laughed at her.

"No I don't my mom use to play when I was little…" I trailed off as the statement brought sadness to me. It had been a while since I talked about her to anyone.

"I'm sorry she does not play any more or what?" She took my sadness for something else then it was.

"N...No it is just my mom passes away a year ago. It's ok it just have been a while since I thought about her." I said

"Oh I'm sorry then we can stay way from that if it is okay with you?" She gave me a smile to show that she didn't want to up set me.

"Oh so Tanya how mad was Edward yesterday?" Jen broke in changing the subject. That was when it hit me she was the lady I saw go after Edward in the Deli yesterday. I felt my face get hot at the thought of what happened yesterday.

"Oh he was so angry that he didn't say a word. He drove all the way home to change when he know we had to get back for a meeting. We were about fifteen minutes late because he did that and that was with him speeding too." She said with an amused voice looking strait at me.

"Oh god he hates me." I said as I put my head in my hands.

"He does not hate you sweetie he is just frustrated right now. He is having some trouble with a song that he is composing right now. He is just taking it out on everyone around him. Just forget about it. Oh and next time don't trough your drink on him." She laughed as she remembered what happened.

"You through you drink on Edward oh my god no wonder why he drove home in the middle of the day." Katie said as she began to laugh as well. Then everyone else did too. Now I was really turning a bright red. At that moment our drinks arrived and I took a deep drink of mine drink about a quarter of it in one gulp.

"Take it easy you still have to drive home." Jen reminded me. The other girls order their drinks and we order some chips and salsa as well. I looked at the menu and to see what I wanted to eat. I finally decided to go with the chicken strips.

"So Bella tell me about your self? Did I hear Carman wrong or did she really say your where a Dr?" Tanya asked me as she took a sip of her drink that just got here.

"No you heard her right but I don't like to be called that very much." I said.

"Why not you should be proud that you have worked so hard to get that degree? You know how hard it is for someone to get a Doctorate." She smiled at me and then contained. "I'm in the middle of mine but it is taking me a long time."

"I guess but I still don't like it." I said but it was more like a whisper.

The girls talked about everything from the guys they where seeing to how long they have been here at the school. I found out a lot about the girls. They all love teaching and they wouldn't change anything about their lives. Carman had a little girl and boy from a previous marriage but now she was devoiced. Katie lost her husband to a car accident about two years ago and her girls where in college here. Tanya has never been married and she didn't have any kids either. Jen was the same way as Tanya but Jen has a son who was a teenager now.

We end up staying for like four hours just talking and by the end of the night I had more then I should have. So I know I shouldn't drive home so I decided to call Alice to see if she and jasper could come get me and drive my car home for me.

She picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Her sweet voice came through the phone.

"HEY ALICE," I was yelled into the phone. "CAN YOU COME GET ME?"

"Okay Bella but first can you not yell. Second where are you?" She sounded up set that I was drinking.

"Sorry Alice" I said bringing down my voice to a normal as I possibly could. "I'm at Frank's Bar and Grill close to campus. I can't drive I think I had one to many drinks. Please come get me and bring Jasper so one of you can drive my car home as well."

"Okay Bella I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks Alice I own you." I closed my phone and looked at Jen. "She is coming in about twenty minutes or so."

"Oh ok I'll stay with you till she comes."

"Thanks Jen." I smiled at her.

I told you to take it easy."

"I know but they where so good." I just sat there smiling at nothing. For the next twenty minutes Jen and I talked about where I grew up. She tried to get me to tell her about my love life but I didn't say anything about it to her. That was one thing I didn't need to get into when I was drunk. I cried when I was sober just imagine what I would be like right now that I was drunk.

"Bella you ready to go" Alice's voice came from my right side.

"Alice" I was so happy to see her. "I want to you meet my friend and co-worker Jennifer Holts. Jen this is my best friend in the whole wide world Mary Alice Brandon. Oh and over there the blond at the door is her fiancé Jasper Whitlock."

"I'm so sorry about this I didn't know how many she had before I know it she was like this." Jen looked sorry about it. "If I had known I wouldn't have invited her here."

"It's ok it is really not your fault she is taking something out on herself and I think this was the first time she had drank in a long time. She likes to drink her sorrows away every now an then. Most of the time I don't' catch how much she drinks till after she is like this. I just don't understand why it is this time."

"I think I know the answer to that. She kind trough her drink on Edward Masen yesterday and he was not very nice to her about it."

"Edward Masen?"

"Yeah" was all Jen said back.

"Okay thanks for keeping her safe." Alice said grabbing my arm and pulling me to the door. "Bella where are your keys?" I pulled them out of my purse and hand them to Alice. She then gave them to Jasper. "You will me going with me Bella and Jasper will take your truck back to your truck."

"Sounds good to me" at this point I didn't care how I got home I just wanted to be in my bed. She put me in her car and before I know it we where on our way. "Alice I'm sorry about this I know you have had a lot to dial with me the past few years and me doing this every now and then."

"It is ok Bella so tell me what happened yesterday to lead to this." She sounded amused at the thought.

I told her the whole story from the time we got there. Then how I tipped over nothing to how my drink end up all over him and how he yelled at me for it. I told her I was so embraced and when I found out who he was made it even worse. She knew how much I loved him work and that I would love to meet him if I could. I never thought I would ever do anything like that to him.

"You really do have the worse luck ever." She was still laughing at me as she pulled into my drive way. I tried to open the door but didn't have much success. Jasper came and opened my door for me and helped me out of Alice's car.

"Take it easy there kiddo" he said as he studied me on my feet.

"Thanks Jasper." I started to walk well stumble to my door I heard the piano again. I stopped and looked over to my neighbor's house. I smiled as I heard the sweet song again form the past two nights.

"Bella what are you doing?" Alice asked pulling on my arm again.

"I like this song Alice I've never heard it before. It helps me sleep and you know how can't sleep." I turned to look at her. She had a huge smile on her face. "What?"

"Nothing" she then turned and pulled me into my house. She walked me to the kitchen first to get me some water. She pulled a bottle of water out of my fridge as I sat at my table. I pulled out an apple from the gift basket I got form my neighbor and took a bight out of it.

"Where did you get that?" She asked handing me the water. Jasper came and sat down next to me and Alice on the other hand. Jasper picked up the card that came with the basket and Smiled at it. He then handed it to Alice. I was taking a bight of apple when she asked so I didn't get a chance to answer her. Another huge smile came on her face then she said "well you have a really nice neighbor to have given you this."

"Yeah I do. Oh man I was going to go get a Thank You card and I forgot. Oh well I'll do that tomorrow. Oh do you mind if I invite my neighbor on Saturday?" I didn't think her smile could get any bigger but it did. I still did know why but at that moment I didn't care I just wanted to go to bed.

"I think that is a good idea. Well Bella you better get to bed you have class tomorrow."

"Yes mother" I said in a mocking tone. Then the two of them left and I went strait to bed and didn't even change. I fell on my bed and as soon as I hit it I was out. All this time the piano never once stopped.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone sorry about this being late but I was having problems with my computer

_**A/N: Hey everyone sorry about this being late but I was having problems with my computer. Well here it is chapter four. Please enjoy and Review. Thanks**_

_**Sorry if some of you have read this already I went back and changed a few things nothing major just some mistakes that I found. I'm sorry about that and enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Four: Public Display of Affection**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"Oh God shut up." I yelled "Oh God that made it worse." I turned over and turned off the Alarm. I groaned and my head hurt so much. Why did I drink so much? I was being stupid and now paying for it.

I dragged myself out of bed and made my way into the Bathroom. I got me some aspirin and took them. I took a long shower. I didn't care if I was going to be late to work today.

I finally made my way out of my house and squinted as the sun hit my face. "Oh God where are they." I reached into my purse and pulled out my sunglasses. I put them on then started for the car again. I drove slower then I should have but I didn't really want to go to work but I did. It was about 8:15 when I got to work but no one carried.

I sat at my desk for a bit I still had my sunglasses on and my head down. I felt like crape. I then heard laughter and looked up to see who it was. It was Jen with a big grin on her face. "Here this will help." She put a tall cup of coffee on my desk. "Its black but it will help. I grabbed the cup and took a deep drink of the coffee.

"Oh thank you so much I needed that." I smiled at her.

"Girl what happened last night?"

"I'm sorry about that. When I'm really upset I don't show it I just take it out on myself. One way you saw last night."

"Oh well I guess next time I'll have to watch you." She smiled and gave me a wink.

"So what time is your first class?" I asked her.

"Nine. What time is yours?"

"Eleven. Then one at like one I think I'll have to look. Are all of yours in the morning?"

"No I have two this morning. Then I have one this after noon. I think at one or two have to look that up."

I just laughed at her still drinking my coffee. Once I was done with my coffee I got to work and so did Jen. The next forty minutes went by fast. Then I saw Jen moving around her office. "Did you loss something?"

"My brain have you seen it?"

"Yeah I think you and I left them at the bar last night." I said this so causal she just looked at me and blinked and then started laughing.

"Oh that was a good one Bella that was a good one. No I can't find my folder that had my stuff for class." I turned away from my computer about to get up when I saw a folder on my desk that was not mine. I picked it up and opened it and saw that it had a syllabus and some notes for a writing class in it. I closed it and got out of my chair and leaned against my door farm. I held up the folder.

"Is this the brain you where performing to?" She turned to look at me and she smiles.

"You found it. I don't know what I'll do without my brain." She came and grabbed it out of my hands. I just laugh at her and she turned to close her door.

"Have fun in class." I said as she turned to walk out to go to class.

"Oh and good luck in your first class as a Dr." She winked at me and I just shook my head as I walked back to my desk.

I started to look at my computer clock every few minutes and I was starting to get nerves. I don't know why it was not like I have not taught before. If I had to guess why I would think it was because my first class would be my biggest class that I have ever taught. The thought brought some doubt to my head about what I was really doing. Could I take on this role as a professor? I know I had been one for years now but this was different. I was out of school now and these kids who where not so much younger then myself will be looking for me to teach them what I know. God I really have lost it.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. "Excuses me Dr. Swan I have your syllabus for your class ready." A sweet voice of a young college student came from my door way. I turned my head to look at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"Oh thank you. You can put them in that chair right there." I point to the chair that Jen always sat in. She put the box down in the chair.

"Mrs. Cope told me to tell you that your assistant will meet you in class. She has a class before this one so she will just meet you there."

"Thank you again Miss…." I trailed off she never told me her name so I didn't know who I was thanking.

"Janna" she said simply she didn't give me her last name.

"Thank you Janna." I smiled at her as she left. I then turned back to the computer and looked at the clock again. I still have about thirty-five minutes to go. Why is it when you want something to hurry up it slows down. The same goes for the opposite effect too.

Finally it was ten till class started. I got up and grabbed my keys from the desk and made sure I had my notes that I was going to use for class. I put the folder in the box that Janna bought in to me today. I picked up the box and turn to walk out of the room. I made sure that my door was locked before heading off to class. The class room that I had was in the basement of the English building. It was the biggest lecture hall that the English department had. The hall could hold up to two hundred students. From what Carla had told me yesterday that the two classes that I had in this classroom where full. I had people waiting to take this class. I never thought that it was a big subject that students wanted to take. Carla also told me that most of the students that I had in this class where English majors who had to take this class in order to graduate. It was also an elective class for grad students.

I made my way down the stars and down the hall to the lecture hall. I walked in from the back of the room and made my way to the podium and deck at the front of the Room. When I got there I put the box down and looked at the class. I then looked at my watch to see what time it was. I still had about five minutes till I had to start.

"Excuse me are you Dr. Swan?" A sweet shy voice came from my left side. I turned to look to see who it was. Standing next to me was a girl who was just a little taller then me and not much younger either.

"Yes I am and you would be? "

"My name is Angela Webber and I will by your grad assistant for the semester.

"Well it is nice to meet you Angela."

"It is nice to meet you too Dr. Swan." She smiles but she seemed to be really shy.

"So Angela what are you studding?"

"English and I am trying to finish my graduate degree so I can teach English in a high schools." Well she really has a head on her shoulder. "So what do you want me to do?" She asked.

"Well when I get started after everyone is set I would like for you to hand out the syllabus to everyone. I will talk to the class about the class and introduce you and me. I think today we will only go over what this class is about and what I expect from the class."

"Yes ma'am."

"Please don't' call me ma'am it makes me feel old and honest I'm not much older then you." I gave her a smile and a wink. She just smiled back at me. So as she started to pull the syllabus out of the box I went to the podium and opened the cabinet below it to make sure the speakers where on so I could use the microphone so everyone could hear me. I made sure the microphone was on as well. Once all this was done it was time for class.

"Good Morning ladies and gentleman and welcome to William Shakespeare. My name is Dr. Isabella Swan. You can call me Dr. Swan, Professor Swan or Miss Swan. I do hope that you will enjoy this class. In this class we will reading four of William Shakespeare plays and the Sonnets and discuss them as we read. Your grade will be based on test over each play and sonnets and at the end of the class you will write a paper over what you have leaned and how each play has its influence in real life or how they don't have influence over real life."

"As you can tell this lovely lady who is handing out syllabus is my assistant and she will be helping me with everything in this class. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me or my assistant. Her name is Angela Webber and she can help you and if she can not she will let me know and I will see what I can do."

"Now the plays that you will need to have for this class is listed on the syllabus and are a fallowed," I paused as most of the students took out some paper and pens. "Hamlet, a Midsummer Night's Dream, Romeo and Juliet and the Taming of the Shrew and of course the Sonnets. We will be reading The Taming of the Shrew first and I would like it if all of you have the acted one both scenes read by Friday." I continued to explain the class to all the students and the syllabus and how I would be grading the class on what they did. Before I opened my month I was nerves but once I realized that it was like any other class that I have thought I calmed down and was back in a placed that I loved. I was home in the class room teaching what I love most which was books.

Once I was fished with all the expiations I decided to let the class out early. I never liked jumping in and starting on something if not everyone had read anything about these plays. I know most have read at least Romeo and Juliet in high school and I'm sure some have read hamlet as well.

After I finished explaining what the students would learn in this class I let them go. I started to talk with Angela and a few students come up to me and asked a few more questions about grading and the plays. Then a young man came up to Angela and gave her a kiss. I saw this in the corner of my eye and it made me sick. I sighed in my head and wish I was some where else. I turn to look at the two so happy and I so missed that.

"Angela?" I said soft but also load to where she heard me. "I need you to come back to my office."

"Yes Ma'am" I gave her a stern look. "I mean yes Dr. Swan." She then turned back to the guy and told him she would call him later.

I grabbed by folder and put it back in the box. Then grabbed the box and started back to my office. Angela fallowed me back to my office.

"So Angela do you have class after this?" I asked her in the hall way

"No ma'am, I mean Dr. Swan. I'll be working in the office the rest of the afternoon. I also can be in all your classes if you need me too."

I smiled at her "Thank you that just might help me out a lot mostly in these Shakespeare classes. I think I'll be ok with my other two classes but if I do need your help I'll ask you."

"That sounds good to me." We made it back to my office. Jen was already in her office as well. She stepped out as soon as I got to my door to unlock it.

"Well hello Angela it is nice to see you. How was your Christmas brake?"

"It was so nice and look," she showed Jen her left hand. She had a single diamond ring in a gold band on her ring finger. Oh god no now that is all they are going to talk about. Oh now I just wanted to hide and find a dark hole to crawl into.

I walked away as they talked about her and I'm guessing the guy she was talking to in class his name was Ben. I got to my desk and as I did that I started to remember back when Alice got engaged. I was so happy for her because her and Jasper where perfect for each other and they know it from the time they first laid eyes on each other. I remember the phone call I got. It was late almost midnight and she was calling me. I was at work just about to get off when she called.

_(Flash back)_

"_Hey Al what are you still doing up don't you have work in the morning?" I said into my phone._

"_Guess what?"She was so excited and I mean more then she usually is._

"_What?" I said back not really in the mood to deal with guessing at the moment._

"_It's official." I know what she meant by that._

"_Oh Alice I'm so happy for you." I was at that moment I really was happy for her. It was about time that it happened. I know he had asked her and she said yes but now he had finally gotten her the ring._

"_So now you have to come help me you know."_

"_Yes Alice I know and you know I'm coming during spring brake so that we can start then."_

"_I know and we can go find me a dress and you one too. You are going to be my maid of honor." It was not a question but a statement._

"_Yes Alice you can count on me." We spent the next hour with her telling me how he proposed and what her ring looked like. It was not till after I got off the phone with her that it sunk in and made me feel worse that I didn't have anyone. Years before I would have bet anything that I would have been married before her. I guess life is not what you make it._

_(End of Flash Back)_

"Bella," someone was calling my name "Bella? Dr. Swan. Earth to Dr. Swan any one there?" Jen was calling my name and she brought me out of my memories. She was waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry just was thinking about something." I turned to look at her "What did you need?"

"I was asking if you where hungry. Did you want to go to the Student Union with me and get something to eat?"

"Oh ok yeah lets do that I have class at one remember what time is yours?"

"Two. Let me get my money and we can go."

I pulled out some cash from my purse and got up to walk out that was when I saw Angela still there. "Oh I'm sorry Angela I forgot about you. I just need for you to make copies of this for me so I can have it for my next class. Then when you are done with that you can go work on other stuff. I really don't need much from you right now."

"That is ok Dr. Swan I have to work on some stuff for one of my classes. I'll get these copied and have them ready for you before you get back."

"Thank you Angela you are a life saver." I smiled at her and walked out of the room and made sure I had my keys. "Oh and when your done please look up."

"Yes ma'am. I mean Dr. Swan." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Ok I'll see you later then" and then joined Jen in the hall way. We made our way to the Student Union that only two buildings away form the English building.

We walked in and the place was huge it had sever different place to pick to eat. It was bigger then a high school cafeteria. It looks like one but it could hold more then that. There were stores of all kinds. The book store was located in the far end of the west part of the building and took up two floors just by it's self. We walked in to a food place and I end up getting paste and a coke. Jen lead us to a place to set and eat it was in the back of the big room that had all the tables. As we walked to the back I saw so many college students all kiss face and very affectionate around each other. Now I really was going to be sick. I didn't think I could even eat my food.

Some how I ate about half of my food and Jen chatted on and on about her classes. That was fine with me as long as it keep my eyes on her and not let them wonder around to see the students around me. If my eyes caught someone being affectionate I would just think to myself _get a room_. Then about twenty minutes till my next class we finally decided to go back to the office. On our way out I tipped over someone's bag and fell right into the lap of someone. As I fell I knocked over someone's drink right into the same lap that I fell into. Not only was I covered with coke but so was the person that I fell into.

Two arms from the person that I fell into helped me up to my feet and that was when I saw who it was. My face heated up so fast I didn't know how red I looked. I looked right into the same green eyes that I trough my drink at the other day. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I tripped over a bag. I'm so sorry." As I said this I grabbed some napkins from the table and started to wipe at his pants. He grabbed my hand and looked at me but at least this time he didn't yell at me.

"It's ok it is not your fault. I'm fine. You can stop that." I was still trying to wipe off the coke from his pants with my other hand. He grabbed that one as well and as he did I felt a shock go through me. I looked into his eyes and they really didn't look mad. He smiled at me and very beautiful smile. "I was just about to go home anyways. Don't worry about it. I just add to my other cloths that already have coke on it." He started to chuckle at that. I didn't think I could get any redder but I did. "You on the other hand might want to do something about the coke in your hair."

I reached up to my hair and it was sticky and socked with coke. "Oh yeah well I think it will have to wait I have class. I'm sorry again but if I don't go I'll be late." I then turned and started to walk out again. Jen was just laughing at me the whole way back to the office. I left her and went to the bathroom to see what I could do with my hair. I did the best I could and went and go get my stuff for my next class. I rushed through my class so I could just get out of there. I really need to get home so I could wash my hair. I really felt sticky and I really needed a shower.

I got back to my office to get my stuff so I could go home Jen walked in. "Hey are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine I think now I was more embarrassed then anything. I'm just glad he didn't yell at me."

"Yeah I know I was so afraid he was going to yell at you in fount of all those people. I really don't know what has gotten into him. I mean two days ago he was mad and yelling at you and today he was like really sweet. He is never sweet to anyone."

"Oh well I don't know. I'm going to go home early so I can get this sticky out of my hair." Jen smiled at me and nodded then turned and walked back to her office. I got my stuff and turned off my computer. I waved at Jen on my way out.

"Bye Bella I'll see you tomorrow." She waved back

"Yeah see you tomorrow." I walked out of the office and back down to my truck. I really didn't pay attention to my surrounding the whole way home. Once there I took a shower and put on some jeans and a t-shirt and some tennis shoes. Then I decided to go and find a card for my neighbor. I drove down the Hallmark store and found a very nice thank you card. It was simple with just the words of Thank You on the out side and blank on the inside. I sat there in my truck as I thought about what to write in it.

Dear Neighbor,

Thank you for the fruit basket. I would like to make it up to you on Saturday. I have some of my friends coming over for dinner and if you would like you can join us I would really like that. The time will be at six if you do want to join us. Please join us and Thank You again.

Your Next Door Neighbor

After I finished writing in the card I started home. When I got home I got out of my truck and walked over next door. I didn't see anyone there but I knocked on the door anyways. I waited but there was no answer. I put the card in between the door frame and the door. I'm sure that my neighbor would find it there.

I went into my house and decided to write some of my story. I went into my office and was there for hours. I didn't turn away from my computer until my house phone started ringing. I got up and walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver. I looked over to the stove to see the time. It was nine at night. Man have I been really writing for five hours.

"Hey Bella," Alice's voice came from the receiver. "I was just calling to see how your first day of classes where?"

"Oh it was nice except for lunch." I said in a sad tone.

"Oh what happened at lunch?" I sounded like she already new but I brushed it off and sighed as I prepared to tell her what happened.

"Well Bella at least he didn't yell at you like he did the other day. May be you made an impression on him."

"Yeah right more like I'll end up making him buy a whole new wardrobe." She laughed at me as I said this. "It is true Alice; if I keep this up I'm sure by the end of a week or two he will have nothing to wear." She laughed even harder.

"Oh Bella you are so silly. Well maybe tomorrow will be better and hopefully you won't spill a drink of someone again." I huffed

"Yeah right my luck just does not change. Well I better get to bed Alice I'm tired and I need some sleep for work tomorrow. I'll talk to you later and tell Jasper hi for me."

"Oh I will Bella and I'm sure he will tell me to tell you hi back. He should be back soon. He went with Emmett and Emmett's cousin. So they should be back soon. Well goodnight Bella and I'll talk you later and for sure see you Saturday."

"Okay Alice talk to you later night."

"Night," then she hung up on me. I put the phone down and walked back to my computer. I saved my work and then turned off the computer. I then got ready for bed. I lay down and drifted into sleep but tonight I started to have dreams again. Not the ones I use to. All I could see in my dream was eyes green eyes and they gave me comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Here is chapter five enjoy and review. Thanks_**

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Five: Dream, Coffee Shop and Books**

It was five thirty in the morning when I woke up. This was normal for me. I know that this would happen that the past few nights would not last, even if I wanted them to. The dreams were what I hated the most. However the dream I had last night was nothing like the one's I use to have. At least this one made more since then the others. Most dreams that I had really didn't have anything to do about anything. Then there where the ones that dealt with my family and most of them had my mom in them. They would have her in them but not once did I talk to her in my dreams. It was as if she was there but not. When I would wake it was like I knew she was there but I couldn't remember anything of what the dream was about at all. As I lay there in my bed in silence I thought about what I dreamed.

_**(Dream)**_

_I was walking into a huge recording studio and in the middle of the studio was a black grand piano. I was alone in this studio so I walk up to the grand piano and run my hand over the smooth surface. I walk from one end to the other and run my fingers all the way as I walk. As I came to the black and white keys I put my fingers over them as well but not pushing down on them. There where so smooth with no smudges on them at all. I place my hand on them. I wanted to play a little but not knowing what to play. I push down on a key and then push down on the next. I keep doing this till I reach the end and then went the opposite direction. As I did this I sat down on the piano bench._

_Then I heard a musical velvety voice call from the door. "You know that is not how you play a piano." I didn't look up to see who it was I already know._

"_This is how I want to play it ok." I told him as he came closer to me. "So leave me alone." He walked and sat next to me on the piano bench and put his hands over mine. I stopped my pushing the keys on the piano as he pulled them away from the keys. He picked them up and kissed them with his soft lips. I smiled as he let them down onto my lap. He then turned back to the piano and placed his own hands on the keys. He moved his fingers across the keys and the sound of a scale come from the beautiful piano. After the scale he looked at me and gave me his crooked smile that I loved so much. _

"_That is how a scale is post to be played." _

_I gave him a death glare before I mumbled "Show off." I tuned away from him but I didn't really make a move to get up. He was chuckling at me for my words. Then the most wonder sweet and soft melody came from the piano and felled the studio. I tuned to look at him and he was look right at me. I couldn't believe that he was playing such a wonderful lullaby. Then the next thing I knew all I could see was his emerald green eyes. A pair of eyes so intents it was as if I could see right into his sole. As if my sole was looking right into his. The music stopped but his eyes never stop looking at me. _

_**(End of dream)**_

That was when I woke up. It was as if I was still looking right into them eyes as I laid in the dark. I just couldn't get them out of my mind. Why did the eyes have to be so intense? I have only seen them twice and each time they didn't look like that as they did in the dream. I couldn't go back to sleep so finally I got up and went and took a shower. I already know this day was going to be long. It always was when I woke up so early.

Today I left the house at seven and stopped at a Starbucks on my way to campus. I had not had Starbucks in a very long time but since I was out the door so early that I decided I could take some time and stop. I walked into the small coffee shop that was not to far from campus. There was not mean people here so I could walk right up to the cashier and order.

"Good morning how may I help you?" The young girl asked when I walked up to her.

"Yes may I get a Vinita Hot Chocolate and Banana Nut Loft please." I gave her a small smile.

"That is a Vinita Hot Chocolate and Banana Nut Loft that will be 5.20" She then grabbed a Vinita cup and wrote on it "May I have your name."

"Bella" I pulled out some money and when she came back I gave her my money. She handed me my Banana Nut Loft and my change.

I then walked over to the other counter and waited for my drink. There was only one other drink in front of mine. Once I got my drink I walked over to one of the nice comfy chairs. I sat in the one in the corner. I then pulled out one of my books.

I started to read The Taming of the Shrew again just to keep up with what the classes I was teaching was reading. It was this one and one of the other books from my other class as well. I didn't have to read it again I knew this play just as well as any of Shakespeare's other plays. I knew that not mean people know about it. It was not as fames as Hamlet or Romeo and Juliet but I liked it. I know it was more of a comedy and not a tragedy which made it more enjoyable. I really thought that the students might like it. It was different from all the killing and deaths that where in most of the other plays. I also like the speech in the end that is spoken by Katherine.

As I was reading I didn't see that someone sat in the chair across from me. I didn't until I heard a musical voice. "Taming of the Shrew?' It was made into a question like they couldn't believe that I was would read something like that.

I didn't look up from my book and answered the voice. "Yes is there something wrong with it?" I asked back.

"No but it is not what most people would read of Shakespeare." He said back to me. Now I was a little frustrated that someone would judge what I was reading. I had a right to read whatever I wanted to.

"You know I have a right to read whatever I want." I said this as I put my book down to look at who was talking to me. I looked right into the same green eyes that I had yesterday and Monday. I was shocked to see him here. I was also shocked that it was not because I had spilled something on him either.

"I didn't say that you didn't have a right not to." He gave me a crooked smile and I didn't feel frustrated anymore. "I don't have anything against that play. It is a good play for a comedy. I really don't get Shakespeare and his plays but I'm not the one who wrote them." He surged his shoulder.

I smiled "so what are you trying to tell me that you don't like Shakespeare?'

"No I'm just saying that. I just don't' get why he wrote plays the way he did. I mean take Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was all over this one girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. That is why he went to the ball to go and find her. However, he sees Juliet and falls in love by just seeing her. He makes it seem that is easy to fall in and out of love when it is not so easy. Then to kill himself because he thinks she is dead how dumb is that he hardly knew the girl. How can you fall in love in one night get married the next day almost and kill yourself a few days later when you really don't even know the other person. Now I understand if it was someone you had been with for a long time but just a few days or weeks that is just wrong." I took in what he was saying and to a point I agreed with him. In reality it was true what he was saying but this was a play and a fictional play at that.

"I understand what you mean but it is just a play and not everything has to be based on reality."

He smiled at me. He really had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. That was when I looked at him fully. He had reddish brown hair that was messy but not to much. He was also wearing black slacks and a light blue button down shirt. The tie he was wearing looked like the one he was wearing on Monday the one I spilled cook on. I didn't ask because I really didn't want know if he just bought a new one or if he got that one clean.

"That is true. However I find that Taming of the Shrew is a little more on reality for the most." He pointed at the book I had in my hands.

"I do too. I mostly like the end where Katherine gives her speech."

"Oh really and why is that?" He asked me he really seemed curious.

"I guess it is because in the day the play was made women had to depend on men. A woman couldn't' own anything so they really depended a lot on there fathers or husbands. I really like it when she says _Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper, thy head, thy sovereign, one that cares for thee, and for thy maintenance commits his body to painful labor both by sea and land, to watch the night in storms, the day in cold, whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe, and craves no other tribute at thy hands, but love, fair looks and true obedience – too little payment for so great a debt._" I stopped right there and looked at him.

"Oh please don't stop." He smiled at me and I blushed but didn't continue. So he went on "you know I've heard that so many times from people and plays that I've seen but no one has ever put so much passion into that the way you do." I blushed even more at these words.

"Oh yeah right I'm not that good when it comes to acting. I just say it the way I think it should be said. I really believe that she was passionate about her words. I mean she was basically a spoiled brat because no one really wanted her like they wanted her sister. Then Petruchio showed her that she was what he wanted and if she did want he wanted she could get what she wanted in return." He was just smiling at me as I told him this. "What?"

"Nothing," he never stopped looking at me. "So you know I really have not introduced myself properly to you. I'm sure you know who I am by now. I'm Edward Masen." He put his hand out for mine. I put mine out as if to shake his but he turned it and kissed it.

"Bella Swan." I said blushing again. "I just have to say that I really am sorry about the last two times that we ran into each other. Well mostly me tipping into you." He laughed and so did I.

"No it was ok. I'm rally sorry for yelling at you the first time. I really shouldn't have yelled at you. Will you forgive me?"

"I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness."

"How about this I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" I looked into his eyes once more and all I could do was nod. "Good then we are both forgiven then." I just smiled.

"So will I ever get to hear that whole speech from you?" He asked me. I could see in his eyes that he was hoping I would say yes.

"I don't know it depends on how I feel." I know right then and there that one day he really would get me to say it one day.

We continued to talk about books. I told him about the other class I was teaching and he asked me what books I was having that class read. I only told him about two because we got into talking about them as well. He never read Bel Canto. However he had read the Kite Runner. For the next hour we talked about that book. When I finally looked at my watch I noticed that it was 8:45. "Oh man why didn't you tell me it was so late I really need to get to campus my class is at 9:30." I told him as I grabbed my books and put them in my bag.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't even know what time it was. I'm sorry if I make you late." He rally looked sorry but he also looked sad because I had to go.

"No it is ok I really enjoyed our chat maybe we should do this some other time maybe over other books or authors." He smiled at me.

"I'd like that. Until next time," he smiled at me as I got up and left.

* * *

I made it into my office at nine. I really was not that far from campus but I really need to get ready for my class. As I sat down at my desk and turned on my computer I know Jen was at my door.

"Well it is about time you showed up. I thought I was going to have to go tell your class that they were not going to have a teacher today." I looked at her and just smiled.

"I'm sure they would like that." She just nodded and sat down in the same chair she always sat at.

"So where have you been?"

"At Starbucks" it was the truth I really didn't want to tell here why I was there so long.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Come on Bella no one stays at Starbucks for hour's just drinking coffee. Who did you meat?"

"What makes you think I meet someone?" I was trying to avoid her question.

"I saw the way you came in. You where pretty much skipping with delight." This made me laugh because I always saw Alice skipping with delight. "So tell me Bella."

I sighed and gave in she was just as bad at Alice. "Ok I woke up early this morning because I just couldn't sleep. So I left the house early so I decided to go get me some Starbucks. It was a little cold so I decided it would be nice to have some hot chocolate. So when I got my drink I just sat down and started to read The Taming of the Shrew. As I was reading Edward Masen come up to me and we started talking about the play and other plays and other books. Before I know it time had gotten away from us. That is it." I gave her a weak smile. She was graining ear to ear now.

"So you officially meet Edward Masen."

"Yeah and he is really smart. I can see how he got his Doctored so young as well. I never had someone talk to me about books the way he did. Not even some of the professors that I learned from ever took so much passion into discussing books." I just smiled to myself as I remember the talk I had with Edward.

"Your weird Bella or shall I say the two of you are weird." She just shook her head and got up and walked back to her office. "Oh by the way you only have twenty minutes till class starts." I looked at my clock on my computer and she was right it was ten after nine.

I sat there for ten more minuets then finally go up to go to class. I didn't rush through this class as I did the day before. I really didn't have much planed for my day so I tried to drag my class on longer then I should have. So I finally let the class go after about an hour into the class. I then went back to my office and started on my story again. I spend the rest of the day before my last class just writing.

Angela came in about twenty minutes till my last class. She had everything ready for my class that I really didn't have to worry much. In this class I said the same as I did to the other Shakespeare class. I did let this class go early as I did the day before. I was stating to get tired and I just wanted to go home. I went back to my office with Angela behind me.

"So Angela you have any plains for tonight?" I just asked to be polite.

"Yes my fiancé is taking me out tonight it is our four year anniversary." She was so excited. Man four years but it reminded me of what I had and I didn't like that.

"Well that is nice. Four years is a long time." I smiled at her but I'm sure that it didn't reach my eyes.

Once we where back at my office Angela put down the box she was chairing in one of the chairs in front of my desk. "Thank you Angela I really don't need anything else right now but I will see you tomorrow in class right?" I asked her. She just nodded and turned and walked away.

I turned off my computer took my flash drive with me and got ready to leave. I walked across the hall after I closed my door and made sure it was locked.

"Hey girl I'm going to go home I'm really not feeling well. So I'll see you tomorrow." I told Jen as I stood in her door way. She turned to look at me.

"Ok I'm about to leave a well. So I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Then I walked to my truck and went home.

Once I got home I was too tired to even care about anything. When I opened the door a piece of paper fell to the ground. I picked it up and read what it said.

_Dear Neighbor_

_Yes I would really like to come and join you and your friends for dinner on Saturday. I will be there at six as you requested. Don't start without me._

_You're Next door Neighbor_

I smiles as I read the note over again. So I was going to finally meat my neighbor on Saturday. I couldn't wait. I was going to finally see the face that made such beautiful music on the piano. I couldn't imagine who would make an instrument sound so wonderful the way my neighbor did.

The evening went by fast but of course I was so tired that I went to bed early. It was not even 8:30 when I laid down to sleep. I tossed and turned for about ten minuets then the sweet sound of the piano started. Oh I was into the sound of the song that was being played that it relaxed me and I was fast asleep in no time. The only difference was that I had a dream this time. It was almost the same dream as the night before but this time it started where it left off. The song that was in my dream was the same song that had put me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Here is Chapter six. I thought I would be nice and put it up tonight. I'm not sure when chapter seven will be up. I have to work this weekend so I hope that I get to write some of it this weekend. I'll try to have it up by monday. Enjoy and please review. Thanks**_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Six: Phone Call**

I woke the next morning not as early as the day before but before my alarm went off. I laid there till my alarm went off and then got out of bed. The dream I had was very nice. Edward played the song over and over for me but never really told me who composted the song or why they composted it. For some reason I just couldn't get it out of my mind. The song was so beautiful that it was stuck there and as I took a shower I was humming it to myself softly. I hummed it all morning as I was in making breakfast and on my way to work.

I made it on time today. I walked into the office and found that there were not a lot of people there. I was one of the first ones in this morning. I went to my office and turned on my computer. Once it was on I pulled up a blank document so I could type out some notes that I wanted to discuses in my class this morning. I thought about what Edward said about the play yesterday and I found that I really was not objective to his thoughts. I know some people or professors never take others opinions to hart. I also saw that everyone interpret things differently.

"Good Morning it is nice to see you up and here so early." I didn't even look up at Jen's voice that came from the hallway.

"Good Morning to you too and it is about time you showed up." I used the same words that the used on me yesterday morning.

"Oh at least the time I got here was earlier then you were missy." I just laughed at her but continued with my notes for class. I would look at my book every now and then just to make sure I had the right words and important sayings down correctly. Once I was finished with that book I moved on the other book that was for my other class. In this class I was starting with a short story that I gave them in class on Wednesday. I know that the book I was going to start off with not everyone could have found it. I'm sure if I told them to have the book by Friday and have the first chapter ready by then they would have. Well the ones that wanted a good grade. In that class I was giving quizzes and that would be part of there grade as well. It was easier to keep track of who was in class this way. If you where not there for the quiz then you where absent. I did however tell them that I know some had classes before this one so I would wait about five minutes after class started to start the quiz. I was making out the quiz for that day when Jen came back.

"You know even I don't work as hard as you do." I turned my head to look at her and save her a wicked grin.

"Well I guess we know who takes their job more to heart." I widen my grin even more.

"Oh whatever I'm off to class now so don't be late to yours. I'll see you after you get out of class. Later."

"Later." I then turned back to my computer and finished my quiz. I printed out a copy and placed it in my folder. I put it there so I could give it to Angela when I saw her in class. It would give her something to do today.

Once it was time to go to class I made my way there. I found Angela there waiting for me. "Good morning Angela how was your night?"

"Oh it was so nice and exciting. Ben took me to the restaurant that we had our first date at. We did everything the same that we did that first night." I was happy for her today nothing was going to change my mood today. Not even here telling me about 

something so romantic. I just let it roll off of me like it didn't matter to me anymore about others who were in love.

"Well that is nice Angela." I put my stuff down and then pulled out some papers. I was going to give a pop quiz in this class today to see who really did read. It was not post to be mean I just wanted to know who really read and who didn't. "Here Angela please pass these out to everyone and if people come in late please give them one."

"Yes Dr. Swan I can do that." I then turned to the podium and opened the cabinet to turn on the speakers and made sure the microphone was on.

"Good Morning and please take your seat soon. Angela is handing out a pop quiz to everyone. It is only ten questions over the section of The Taming of the Shrew that you were post to read for today. Please take five to ten minuets to answer the questions. I'll tell you when to stop." I waited about seven minuets and it was as if everyone was done. "Ok so please pass your papers to the end of the role and Angela will pick them up." Once that was done I started my lecture. The class went by really fast because it was as if everyone had something to say about the book. I really enjoyed it because I really didn't have to say much because students really got into the discussion. They debated with each other and they really didn't need my help much. I did give them my thoughts about the first section. Once class was over many students came up to me and talked more about the play. I was glad to see that many of the students really enjoyed this play and some even kept on reading in the play even if they didn't need to.

After class I only had about an hour till my next class so I just went back to my office. I gave Angela the paper that I wanted to be copied for my last class of the day. She did that and I started on grading the pop quiz I had just giving in my first class. Most of the class did very well. There were a few that didn't know what was really going on but most were very good. I hope that next time the ones that are not prepared will learn from this. I might not give one next time but it is better for them to think that I might give one at anytime.

Angela came back about twenty minutes till I had my next class and gave me the copies. "Thank you Angela you really are a great worker now if can you do me a favor and put this in alphabetical order. After that you can leave them here in my office and as soon as I get a grading book all set I'll put them in there." She nodded to me and took the papers. She then walked out of the room down to where she could do them without disturbing me or anyone else for that matter.

Once it was time for class I went to class. This class was just the same as my first class. It went by fast and sweet. I had to push them more to get anything out of them but it was well worth it in the end. Once everyone opened up and I showed that there was no real right or wrong answer they joined in. I just really wanted to show them that it does not matter how you read something that everyone has a different way of reading everything.

After class I went back to my office and started on the grading of these papers as well. This class was not as good as my first but I guess it had to do with the fact that many of the students in this class were younger and where only taking this class to get a created for there major. I hoped by the end of the semester that they would open up more to all kinds of literature. That was my goal for this class to open up their minds to reading more. It was not easy to get my generation or any after mine to read. Not with TV or 

movies that where turning books into movies. Reading was not something many did anymore.

Around three Jen finally made it back to her office after her last class of the day. "So how is your day so far?" She asked sitting in the same chair that she always took.

"So far really great," I smiled at her as I looked up from the papers that I was putting in order. "I have not spilled anything on anyone, I have not tripped over anything or nothing, and I have everything ready for my classes next week. I'm ahead of everything that I need to do."

"Well little miss I can do anything don't you ever do anything but work."

"Well I write and read dose that count."

"No I mean go out have fun have a few drinks and go to a club and dance."

"Ok one thing you saw what happened when I drink and another I can't even walk with out hurting myself or other people want makes you think I can dance?"

"Oh well your right. So do you have plains this weekend?"

"Yeah I have my friends coming over for dinner on Saturday. I'm sure Alice will want to take me shopping Sunday. I have not been shopping with her since a few months ago and I'm sure she will just drag me along." I gave a terrified look to Jen.

She laughed at my expression "I'm guessing you don't like to go shopping?"

"No that is not it when you shop with Alice it is more like an endless ride. She just never stops. Then she likes to make me try on everything. So if I show up on Monday sore you know why." She laughed again.

"I'll keep that in mind. Well I better get back to work I have to catch up to you now. I'll talk to you later." She then got up and walked back across the hall to her office.

I then turned to my computer and started on making a spared sheet for all of my classes. It took me the rest of the day to get this done. Once I finished I decided to call it a day.

"Good night Jen have a good weekend and I'll see you Monday." I waved to Jen from the hallway.

"Ok Bella and you have a good weekend as well. Try to not come in sore." I just laughed at her.

"Ok I'll try." Then I walked out of the office and down to my truck. As I did everyday I parked in the same spot and the same car was always next to me. However when I left most of the time it was already gone for the day however today it was still there. I found this odd but didn't really think of it much. I drove home as I did everyday. I found that my days where starting to become routine and only being here not a week I felt bad. I just wish that I had a friend who didn't have someone else or kids. I got home and made myself dinner and that was another thing I hated about being single. Cooking for one was not easy and most of the time I only had sandwiches. I couldn't wait till tomorrow when I would be cooking for more then just myself.

I had just sat down to eat when my cell phone started to ring. I sighed and reached for it. I had left it on the counter and I didn't get out of the chair so I fell out of my chair as I grabbed for my cell. The phone opened as I hit the floor with a big thump. "Oh."

"Bella? Bella are you ok?" A voice came from the cell phone. I picked it up. "Bella are you there?" Oh man why did he have to call I have not talked to him in about a month.

"Yeah I'm here Jake what did you need?" I asked rubbing my butt.

"I just wanted to check up on you. Are you ok I thought I heard something when you picked up?"

"I just fell out to the chair I'm fine. As for everything else yes I'm fine about that too. Is that all you needed?" He was laughing at me because he knew to well how klutzy I was. "It is not funny it really hurt."

"I'm sorry it is just funny I could just see what that looked like." I rolled my eyes.

"So is that all you need Jake or was there some other reason you called?" I was getting off the floor now and setting back in my chair and started to try and eat a little something.

"Well yeah there was another reason I called. I ran into your dad the other day at the store and he told me that you moved." Oh great now he knows. I was so hoping that my dad wouldn't tell him. "Why didn't you tell me?" I really didn't want him to know. I was trying so hard to keep that part of my life out of my new life.

"Well Jake for one reason I don't have to tell you everything I do. You are not a part of my life anymore. Two you have your own life which includes a wife who is not me. Third I wanted to start over and not have to bring what we had with me." He didn't say anything at all for a bit. I think I shocked him.

"Oh well I guess that would be a good answer to why you wouldn't tell me; however, I thought that we where friends at least." He sounded a little sad and I hated to hear him like that.

"Fine Jake I admit I did say that we could be friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but since I really don't have anyway to get a hold of you it was kind of hard to tell you and you have not called in about a month so what was post to do go over there and tell you. Yeah that really would have gone well" I was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry about that but know why."

"Yeah I know." I was starting to brake and not being so mean to him now. There was always something about him that I just could not stay mad at him. Mostly I was grateful for him. He was there when I need him the most. He never turned me down when I need a hug or even just a shoulder to cry on. He always knew when I need him; however, I knew that there was going to be a time that I was going to have to stop all of this. He was my past and to be honest he hurt me more then I should have been hurt. It was mostly my fault but he never fully let me go either.

Some of my friends thought I was wired that I still talked to him but they also found it odd that I could talk to him as normal as talking to one of them. He knew me better then I knew myself.

"So how is the new life going?"

"It is good. I have a great job and a new home to call m own. I am closer to Alice too so that is a plus as well."

"Oh well is she married yet?"

"No and how many times do I have to tell you that she is not getting married till October?"

"Oh that is right." He and Alice really never liked each other. Well they where fine when I was with Jake but Alice started to not like him once he hurt me. She didn't like it each time I would call after he did something. I mostly called her crying and she really did not like that. She was the one who brought me to my scenes and keep me there 

when I finally said I had it. His best friend was the first person to see me when I finally said I had it.

_(Flash back)_

_We where in his bedroom in his house that he was sharing with his best friend Sam. We where just watching TV and Jake was on the computer make a CD. He then turned to me. "I want some ice cream."_

_I looked at him and said something that I never thought I would ever say to him. "You have feet you can walk to the freezer and get some." _

"_I don't want that kind of ice cream I want some marble slab." _

_I looked him strait in the eyes and said "You have a car you can drive yourself."_

"_I don't want to drive."_

"_I guess you're out of luck then." I turned my head to the TV again and that was when I saw the expression on Sam's face. He was sitting next to me on Jake's bed. His mouth was hanging open and he looked as if he was in shock._

_Once he finally go out of shock he said "I have never heard her say no to you before."_

_(End of flash back)_

I stayed on the phone with him for about another thirty minuets and then he finally said he had to go. I know that meant that his wife would be home soon and he didn't want to be on the phone with me when she got home. It was not that she didn't like me honest I never meet the girl but it was just better that we not be talking when she got home. It was not that she didn't like me because she didn't know me I gave her that much created. She didn't judge me before she even got to know me. Most of his other girls that he dated after me always hated me and they didn't even know me. All they knew was what he told them. I made up my own conclusion of why they did and most of the time it was because I thought he still wanted me and that he still loved me and he would never get over me.

I'm sure it was true but once I finally said no more everything changed and he feel in love with some girl he meet once he got back home. Not even two years later they where married and that was when I first started asking the question "When will it be my turn?"

That was not the first question I asked myself when I found out. The first question I asked myself was "What was wrong with me? I was with him so much longer what did I do wrong?" I use to always put thing on myself. I always thought it was my fault and not anyone else. Alice helped with that too. She made me see that not everything was my fault. Sometimes it was but not always.

Once I was off the phone I went to my study and sat in front of my computer thinking about my story the one I had been working on for a year. I really was not writing it to be publish I was just writing it just to keep all my thoughts in order. My mind had been so over loaded with everything that had happened that I just started writing down all that had happened. It became a story the more I wrote. It really didn't have an ending or a plot but it was what was really going on in my life. I guess it was more like a journal but it had stuff in it from my past. Mostly about Jake but I did write stuff about my mom that 

I didn't want to forget. It was my life and no one has ever read it and I didn't have any plains for anyone to read it ever.

I wrote some more mostly about the call I just had and about some the past and what happened today. I also put my dream that I had last night in there too. It was around midnight when I finally stopped writing. I was tired so I went and changed and went to bed. Tonight there was no music what so ever. It didn't matter because I was so tired that once my head was put on my pillow I was out. That night I didn't dream or wake. I sleep the way I did the first night I stayed in this house by myself. I never thought that this would ever happen but it did. Maybe coming here was the best for me. I was finally starting to get over my past. I just hope that my new life would be so much more then I ever dreamed possible.


	7. Chapter 7

__

_**A/N:** Hey everyone here is Chapter Seven. I just have to say that I have been waiting for this chapter. I enjoyed writing. I'm sorry it took so long to post. I have had a long week and only got to get around to checking everything. I know it is still not perfect but it will do for now. All so this is the longest chapter I have written. It is in Edwards point of view and there is a lot of flash backs but I hope it explains why Edward was the way he was in this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Please Review. Thanks_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight._

**Chapter Seven: Saturday Morning (EPOV)**

__

I woke up in the same spot that I did most days. It was not very often that I slept in my own bed. I spent most nights staying up late working on my compositions. There were some nights that I wouldn't even touch my piano but that was not vary often. Compositions were my life and my family never understood. My mother loved my music and she love to hear me play after both my parents died the piano was the only way I know how to deal with all my emotions. That's were most of my compositions came from. That was why most movie producers came to me. They know that I could find the emotion to fit what they wanted for a many plot of the whole movie. When I got this work it was mostly some piano commotions. That was all they wanted for this movie. It was easy to figures out most of them but for some odd reason I was having trouble trying to figure out how to transform these emotions into this song. I have to form a lullaby to fit how one person felt for the other. The only emotion that I ever had trouble with was love. I had never been in love the way the characters in the movie have.

I even tried to read the book to figure out what emotions the two felt for each other. However that still didn't help me. I was still having trouble with this and anything I came up with just didn't fit into the story line. Don't get me wrong I had written things for romantic movies or love scenes as you might put it. I got most of my compositions for the romantic and love form my family. Yet I really never watch them as they fell in love. I saw after they had been like that for a long time. It was hard to put these emotions into play. I had been struggling with it for weeks now. That was until this past week.

I got up off the bench and starched because I was stiff. I had only been asleep for about five hours. That was more then what I would normally get. There where some nights that I would only get two or three hours of sleep. I was so into my work that most of the time I never thought about sleep. I was lucky to live in this neighbor hood because my neighbors didn't mind me playing through most of the night. Most said it was nice to hear such sweet music. They didn't complain because at least it was not the hard rock or bass type of music. I only like playing the grand piano because the electric piano was not the same. I did use one but the grand piano was where my best work came from.

I took a shower to get ready for the day. I was going to the studio like it did every Saturday morning. Most weekends I would spend the whole day at the studio however today I had plains to attend a dinner party. I was only going to go in for the morning. I want to see how my work for the week had come out. I mean I had been there all week in the evenings but I was working on all the other songs so I had not been able to try this one out yet. A week ago I was so frustrated with it that I couldn't take it anymore. My family was noticing that I was having trouble with it all.

_(Flash Back)_

_Sunday_

_I was backing out of my garage when I saw Emmitt's Jeep and Alice's car parked in fount of the house next door. It had been sold a few weeks ago. It had been on the market for a few months but I never saw anyone come and look at the house. But of course I was never home excepted late at night. I would plunge myself in work either in __the studio or at the university. I took on as many classes as a full time faculty and worked long hours at the studio. Then would come home and work more house writing more compositions for other movies that I had lined up. I had just finished one movie and had just taken on another movie a few weeks ago. _

_I stopped in my driveway and walked over to the door that was opened to see what they were up to. I knocked on the door before I walked into the house that seemed to have already been moved in. No one was around and no one answered me. I walked into the very nice looking house and I heard voices come from down the hall way. This house was almost the same as mine. This house looked like it had more room then mine but of course mine had a grand piano in the living room which took most of the room. It was not like I had guest over. My family would come but it was more to either pick me up or just to drop something off. _

_I finally heard the voice come closer as I came to the end of the hall and was at the second bedroom. As I stepped to where I could see all that was in there I could hear Alice giving orders._

_"No Emmitt that is not post to go there. If it is not right she will get mad and it has to be perfect. Her books are her pried and joy so don't mess this up." She was not happy. I step in the door way and saw that Alice had changed this room from a bedroom to an office. There where shelves along the walls accept the one that had the door. The selves where half full and there were still boxes of books that still needs to be put up. I have never seen so many literature books from fiction to non-fiction sic-fiction and mystery. I have seen many books because my uncle had many books but most of his where medical books._

_"Edward what are you doing here?" Alice's voice brought me out of my thoughts of who would this person be to have so many books. That was when I saw that there was a desk in the middle of the office. It was made of cherry wood and had a computer on it. That was all I could see so far because I'm sure this room as not finished yet._

_"What? Oh I was just about to go to the studio and I saw that Emmitt's Jeep and your car where outside. So I just wanted to see what you were doing here." Alice just smiled at me._

_"Oh do you remember me tell you that my best friend from college was going to move here?" I had to think about that but I think she did. Most of the time I didn't pay attention to what anyone said not unless it had to do with work._

_"Ummmm….Not really." Alice was not happy. Alice had become more like a sister to me over the time that she had been with Jasper. I have known her since that summer after they met. She came with Jasper for a few weeks to meet his family and I was there one weekend when Emmitt had a party. She was always trying to set me up with someone but they never what I was looking for. I was more into getting done with school and work on my music. _

_"Oh come on you know Bella the one I'm always talking about."_

_"No." I really didn't know who she was talking about._

_"You know Edward you really need to get out more. All that music is too much. You need to meet a really nice girl that will bring you out of this mind set your in." She was not happy with me. She had been like this since I got out of school. _

_"Ok whatever Alice I got to go." I walked out of there and didn't think much about it. It was not till later when Emmitt and Jasper came and picked me up that I got to thinking that there was something going on._

_"Where are we going?"They came into the studio and picked me up and I mean picked me up off my bench and carried me out and trough me in the back of Emmitt's Jeep._

_"Oh we are just going to go hang out and have some fun." Emmitt said._

_"Alice put you up to this didn't she?"_

_"No" but I knew in his tone. I could always tell when Emmitt was lying to me. I just looked at him through the rear view mirror. "Ok she did but I do agree with her. The past few weeks you have just been worse then ever. Don't get me wrong bro but you really need to get out there. Take your mind off of work. It's getting to you." I just sat back and I know he was telling the truth so I just went along with them. It didn't help it just made things worse._

_Once I finally got home I saw that was a truck in the driveway in the house next door. I was guessing that this was my new next door neighbor more know as Alice's best friend. I also saw that Alice's car was still there. I was mad at her right now so I just went inside. _

_I was just about to sit down to try and start the lullaby when I heard not only Alice's voice but also Rose's voice too and one other one. I didn't know this one so I got up and looked out my living room window where I had the curtains closed. I picked through them to see the three girls. I just watched them as Alice's drove off and then the girl that was left my neighbor turned and saw that I was looking at her. I closed the window and just went and sat on my bench. From what I could see of her she was small but taller than Alice. She had dark hair that came to the middle of her back. _

_I sat there for a good long time just thinking about my next door neighbor. I really didn't get a good look at her but it was like something was pulling at me once I saw her. I finally put my fingers to the keys and something just started to flow throw them. It was like nothing I had ever played before but if felt right._

_(End of flash back)_

Once I was done with my shower I grabbed a power bar and some orange juice and walked out to get in my car. As I passed her house I could see that there was no light on in the house so I'm sure she was still asleep it was only 6:30 in the morning so I'm sure she was still a sleep. The past week had been different. It started off on Monday during lunch.

_(Flash Back)_

"_Come on Edward just come with us tomorrow. I know you don't get out much. Oh please just an hour." Tanya took me to lunch at the deli that Alice loved because she wanted me to go out with her and her friends tomorrow to celebrate the start of the semester. She asked me every semester but I never went. _

_She was asking me as we where on our way out to go back to campus. We had a meeting to get back to. "No Tanya I don't know why you keep asking me when you know __I don't want to…" I was cut off because at that moment I saw a girl trip not far in front of me and her drink came right at me and covered me mostly my shirt and my favorite tie. I had been on the edge since last night when Emmitt and Jasper took me away from what I was doing. "What the hell. You really need to watch what you are doing." I yelled at her as she got up with the help of her friend. _

"_I'm sorry but my feet have a mind of there own." She said. When she spook she had a very sweet but shy voice. I looked at her and her eyes meet mine and I was trapped in them. I felt like she was looking right into my sole. "I'll get you a new shirt and tie?"_

"_You could never afford this shirt and tie."When she said something about my tie it made my anger fresh and my tone showed it but I was not sure if it did in my eyes because I was so into hers._

"_At least let me pay for the dry cleaning." I saw her pull out her wallet but I didn't need her money to pay to get my stuff clean. It would be fine._

"_No it will be fine."I told her and I could hear her friend laughing but I didn't know why this was not funny._ _"You will pay for this at some point so you better keep your eyes open and pay attention next time."I don't know what made me say that but once I walk off and out of the deli I know that I didn't mean it. Tanya was behind me and she got in my Volvo and I went home to change and I didn't hear Tanya the whole way there or back to campus._

_I left campus right after the meeting because I was so up set and just need to get away and be alone. I went back home and sat at my piano and started on the composition I was working on the night before. About an hour later I stopped and looked out my window. Looking at my neighbors house and made me think that I need to get something to welcome my neighbor so I got in my Volvo and went and go get her a fruit and wine basket. Then I took back to her place and wrote out a welcome card to her. Then left it on her porch where I knew she would get it when she got home._

_(End of flash back)_

I was pulling into the parking lot of the studio and I could see there was no one here. This was normal I was always here early because some times I wanted to hear my songs how they sound in the studio. Some times what I heard at home didn't always sound good in the studio or when it got recorded. I spent the whole week working on this song and today I was going to see how it sounded in here. As I unlocked the doors and went in I remember that by Wednesday I had the song coming along really great. There was still something missing for it but I couldn't get what it was. Then I got a phone call.

_(Flash Back)_

_My cell phone started to ring as I started to pull out of the drive way to go to the university to start the first day of class. I looked to see who it was. "What does she want this early in the morning?" I opened my phone "What do you need Alice?"_

"_WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BELLA?" She was yelling at me and I really didn't know what she was talking about. The only thing I did was give her a welcome to the neighborhood basket._

"_What are you talking about I just gave her a welcome basket I thought you would have found that to be nice."_

"_That is not what I'm talking about." At least she was not yelling now but I could tell she was still angry._

"_Then what are you talking about Alice. I really don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Oh right Edward like you didn't just yell at her Monday."_

"_I didn't yell at her I have never met the girl and I don't know what she looks like. The only person I yelled at on Monday was a stupid college girl who trough her drink on me."_

"_Yes I know and she is not a college girl she is my best friend." That was when it hit me. I didn't know what to say. "That's what I thought."_

"_I'm sorry Alice I didn't know it was her." Alice always knew how to make you feel worse then you did about something._

"_It's ok Edward I just have to say that she called me last night because she was drunk because of you. However when I saw what you got her it made me feel better. I didn't think you had it in you."_

"_Well she is your friend and I just wanted her to feel welcome."_

"_Well Edward I think I have finally gotten to you." I just chucked at her I always let her think what she wanted. "Edward do me a favor."_

"_Ok Alice what is that."_

"_Next time you see her please be nice her."_

_(Later that day in the student union)_

_I was sitting in the Student Union eating with Tanya and one of the other professors that I worked with in the Music Department. When we sat down I saw Bella sitting not to far from us. I watched her as she talked to Jennifer one of the English Departments Professors. I wanted to know why she was with her._

"_Edward what are you looking at?" Tanya asked me as she looked in the direction I was looking._

"_Nothing," I looked down at my food and started to eat._

"_That is Dr. Isabella Swan she just started in the English Department. I meet her last night. She is very nice and very smart."Leave it to Tanya to know who the new professors where. What did she just say Dr. _

_Before I could even ask Tanya about that the next thing I know my coke as in my lap and so was a girl with long brown hair. I helped her to her feet as I got to mine to get the coke off my lap. When she looked up at me I saw the same chocolate brown eyes that I yelled at on Monday._

"_Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I tripped over a bag. I'm so sorry." As she said this as she grabbed some napkins from the table and started to wipe at my pants. I was surprised that she was doing this in a room so full of faculty and staff and students. I grabbed her hand so she would stop and I looked at her. I kept my promise to Alice and I didn't yell at her and I was nice._

"_It's ok it is not your fault. I'm fine. You can stop that." She was still trying to wipe off the coke from my pants with her other hand. I grabbed that one as well and as I _

_did I felt a shock go through me. I looked into her eyes and this time I felt like I was looking into her sole. I smiled at her and she started to blush some. "I was just about to go home anyways. Don't worry about it. I just add to my other cloths that already have coke on it." I started to chuckle at that because I was only joking. She blushed even more. "You on the other hand might want to do something about the coke in your hair."I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face._

_Even with her hair covered in coke she still looks beautiful. She reached up to touch her hair to clarify that it was covered in coke. "Oh yeah well I think it will have to wait I have class. I'm sorry again but if I don't go I'll be late."She then turned and walked away._

_(End of flash back)_

I turned on all the lights as I walked through the building. I finally made it to the studio that had the grand piano. It was the biggest recording studio of all the ones here in this building. It was mostly used when I had a full orchestra to record a composition for a movie. The black grand piano was in the middle today because that was where it had been for the past few weeks. I had been working so hard on these commotions for this movie I was working on. I walked over to the piano and pulled out the bench and sat down and put my fingers on the keys. My fingers started to play the compositions that I had been working on all week as I did I remember when I finally got to officially met my neighbor.

_(Flash Back)_

_I went out with Emmitt and Jasper on Wednesday because they asked me to. I think they where surprised but for the first time in a long time I really did have fun. When I got home I went in through the front door because I left with Emmitt and he brought me home. As soon as I opened the door a card fell and I picked it up and opened once I closed my door. Once I read what she wrote I just had to say yes. I really would like to get to know her better and this surprised me. I never acted like this and I had not met the girl officially. _

_So Thursday morning as I was leaving I left a note in her door as she did the day before to tell her I would be there. I was running us a little behind but as I left I saw that she was already gone. I didn't think much of it so I started to go to campus. I stopped at Starbucks as I did every morning. I was standing in line behind a lady when I heard the one who was making the dinks call out "Bella" I looked over and saw Bella getting her drink and then walked over to the comfy chairs and pull out a book to read. I ordered and got my coffee. I walked over to where she was and read the title of the book she was reading. I was surprised at what she was reading not something most people would read just to read._

"_Taming of the Shrew?'I made it sound more like a question but not sure why._

_She didn't look up at me. "Yes is there something wrong with it?" She asked like it didn't matter what I thought._

"_No but it is not what most people would read of Shakespeare." I told her what I thought now she looked a little frustrated with me. _

"_You know I have a right to read whatever I want." She said this as she put the book down to look at me. I was looking into the same chocolate brown eye that I was seeing in my mind since yesterday. _

"_I didn't say that you didn't have a right not to." As I said this I gave her my best smile. "I don't have anything against that play. It is a good play for a comedy. I really don't get Shakespeare and his plays but I'm not the one who wrote them." I surged my shoulder._

_She smiled "so what are you trying to tell me that you don't like Shakespeare?'_

"_No I'm just saying that. I just don't' get why he wrote plays the way he did." I really didn't I found that Shakespeare was odd when it came to reality. I really thought he was insane to write the way he did. "I mean take Romeo and Juliet. Romeo was all over this one girl who wouldn't give him the time of day. That is why he went to the ball to go and find her. However, he sees Juliet and falls in love by just seeing her. He makes it seem that is easy to fall in and out of love when it is not so easy. Then to kill himself because he thinks she is dead how dumb is that he hardly knew the girl. How can you fall in love in one night get married the next day almost and kill yourself a few days later when you really don't even know the other person. Now I understand if it was someone you had been with for a long time but just a few days or weeks that is just wrong." I was surprised that she was taking it all in. I was prepared for her to come back at me and tell me I was wrong but that was not what came out of her mouth._

"_I understand what you mean but it is just a play and not everything has to be based on reality."_

_I just smiled at her. Then I saw that she was looking me over. So as she did that I did the same. She had a heart shape face and full lips that just looked so tasty. She was wearing a dark blue sweater top and some black dress pants. She was sitting but I'm sure it showed off her figure without being to tight on her. She looked like she wanted to ask me something but she didn't say anything so I said something._

"_That is true. However I find that Taming of the Shrew is a little more on reality for the most part." I pointed at the book she had in her hands._

"_I do too. I mostly like the end where Katherine gives her speech."_

"_Oh really and why is that?" I found this very curious I always found that the speech made the play._

"_I guess it is because in the day the play was made women had to depend on men. A woman couldn't' own anything so they really depended a lot on there fathers or husbands. I really like it when she says __Thy husband is thy lord, thy life, thy keeper, thy head, thy sovereign, one that cares for thee, and for thy maintenance commits his body to painful labor both by sea and land, to watch the night in storms, the day in cold, whilst thou liest warm at home, secure and safe, and craves no other tribute at thy hands, but love, fair looks and true obedience – too little payment for so great a debt__." She stopped and I didn't know why she just looked at me. _

"_Oh please don't stop." I smiled at her and she blushed but didn't continue. So I said something else "you know I've heard that so many times from people and plays that I've seen but no one has ever put so much passion into that the way you do." she blushed even more at my words but it was true._

"_Oh yeah right I'm not that good when it comes to acting. I just say it the way I think it should be said. I really believe that she was passionate about her words. I mean _

_she was basically a spoiled brat because no one really wanted her like they wanted her sister. Then Petruchio showed her that she was what he wanted and if she did want he wanted she could get what she wanted in return." I just smile at her as she told me this. I was seeing her in a way that I never thought I would see anyone in. She was smart and she really knew her stuff when it came to Shakespeare. "What?"_

"_Nothing," was all I could say I just could take my eyes off her. Then I remembered that I had not introduced myself to her "So you know I really have not introduced myself properly to you. I'm sure you know who I am by now. I'm Edward Masen."I put my hand out for her. She put hers out as if to shake my but I turned it and kissed it._

"_Bella Swan." She said blushing again. "I just have to say that I really am sorry about the last two times that we ran into each other. Well mostly me tipping into you." I laughed and so did she._

"_No it was ok. I'm rally sorry for yelling at you the first time. I really shouldn't have yelled at you. Will you forgive me?"I really was sorry for yelling at her and wanted her to for give me_

"_I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness."She was stubborn but so was I but I really didn't want Alice to yell at me again._

"_How about this I'll forgive you if you forgive me?" She looked into my eyes once more and all she could do was nod. "Good then we are both forgiven then." She smiled and it was beautiful I couldn't help but want more._

"_So will I ever get to hear that whole speech from you?" I asked her. I was so hoping that she would say yes._

"_I don't know it depends on how I feel." Well that felt like a challenge and I like that._

_The rest of the time went by so fast that when she left I felt sad because I really didn't want her to but I knew that I would get to spend time with her on Saturday night with my family and her as well._

_(End of flash back)_

"I think that is the best I have ever heard you come up with." I stopped playing and looked up at the door. Standing there was a woman in her middle ages. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Kat." I started to get up from the bench.

"No please play more for me. It is really good Edward like I said I think it is the best you have ever done."

"I would but that is all I have so far." I gave her a hug as I came up to her. She was a very loving person.

I came to her years ago when I was in high school. I was doing some research for a class paper and she was the only one who gave me some time to talk to her. That day she let me play on the grand piano in the studio. It was set up as it was right now. As I played she recorded my song and once I was finished she gave me a copy of it and kept one for herself. Before I knew it I had offers from some movie producers to compose songs for there movies. I didn't know at the time but Kat knew a lot of people in the movies. Her studio was one of the few places to record full orchestras at once. She had 

other composers come there but I because one of the few that was hard to get because I was in school. School came first but I would get about one or if I felt like it two deals a year.

That was when I was in school now this was my first job for this year but last year I had recorded three movies in the last part of the year alone. My life was my work and my work was my music that was all that mattered.

The rest of the morning I worked on the other compositions that I had been working on all week but I didn't even try to start the last one. I still felt that it was missing something but I didn't know what. It was about one in the afternoon when I left to go home but on my way I stopped and pick up some wine for the dinner party tonight. Then I went home to relax before the dinner party tonight.

When I got home I saw that Bella was not home so I'm sure she went to go buy what she need for that night. Then about thirty minuets later I could hear someone singing out side. I was in my bedroom looking through my closet to see what I could wear that night. When I heard the singing I walked over to the window to see if I could see who was singing. I saw Bella with headphones on and dancing to a song as she was walking to her truck. She had stop singing one song and then a seconded later she stopped dancing but then she started again. I'm sure a new song came on that she liked.

Then she stared singing again:

First time

That I saw your eyes

Boy you looked right through me, mmmhmm

Play it cool

But I knew you knew

That cupid hit me, mmm mmm

I really could help but watch her she was amazing. The way her hips moved to the music that I couldn't hear but I knew this song so I knew she was moving to the music just right.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

So in love with you

When she sang this part I couldn't help but think about the first two times that we ran into each other. I laughed as these memories came back to me again.

Can't breath

When you touch me, see

Butterflies so crazy, mmm mmm

Whoa now, think I'm goin down

Friends don't know whats with me, mmm mmm

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in Love

So in love with you

She was by her truck now and was opening her door to pull out something from the back of her truck. Then all of a sudden she stopped dancing but didn't stop singing.

You know, this isn't the first time this has happened to me

This love sick thing

I like serious relationships and a

A girl like me don't stay single for long

Cuz everytime a boyfriend and I break up

My world is crushed and I'm all alone

The love bug crawls right back up and bites me and I'm back

In Love… Oh God… I'm back in love…wwwoooooooo

I'm back in love now….I'm back in love now baby….I'm back in love now

I couldn't help but love the way she looked when she sang this part it was just the way it was in the video to this song. It looks so sexy that I could help but want her. It was a real turn on and I could help but want to have her.

You got me trippin, stumbling, flippin, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in love

You got me slippin, tumbling, sinking, fumbling

Clumsy cuz I'm fallin in Love

So in love with you

So in love with you

So in love with you

As the song came to an end she was walking into her house with bags in her hands. I just stood there and thought about what I just saw. This girl was nothing like I have ever seen in any other girl. She was smart, beautiful, kind, and she had a side that could burst out into an out rages dance and song and sing alone to something and didn't care who saw it. I'm sure she didn't think anyone saw it but she was wrong I saw it and it just made me want to get to know her even more. I couldn't wait till tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: **Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. I was having some writes block. I really don't know why but once I found my way it was not had. However I do have to say that this chapter was very emotional for me to write. I also know that some people will be a little ooc. Sorry but it is also important to the story. Also forgive me if there are mistakes in my story. I just wanted to get this up for everyone. So I really didn't get someone to look over it for me sorry again. So enjoy chapter eight and I'm not sure when I'll have chapter nine ready. So please give me time to write it. Also please Review. Thanks._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight._

Chapter Eight: Dinner Party and Truth

Saturday was finally here and I know my first week here was not the best but by the end of the week at least I knew that Edward Masen didn't hate me. That was a plus because I so wanted to here him play some of his music that he had written. I know I have all of the CD's to the movies he had composted for but it would be nice to hear them played live and not recorded.

I spent all day Saturday preparing for the dinner party that night. I was so nerves and I was not sure why. I mean it is just my friends but I knew why because I was actually going to meet my neighbor for the first time. I mean it seemed that I had never once seen my neighbor and it almost seemed that no one lived there but I knew that was not true because I heard the sweet music almost every night.

As the time approached for everyone to be there I put on some music to calm my nerves and danced around like an idiot because it was the only way I knew how to keep me from braking down and really ruin this night before it even started. I cook dinner and made sure everything was ready from the dinner table being set up to the desert that I had made early in the morning. I worked so hard because I didn't know how Emmett or Rosalie would like my cooking. Alice and Jasper would love whatever I cooked. Alice knew that I could cook because when we lived together I was always the one cooking. It was always me who cooked when she wanted to make something special for Jasper. I would have everything ready before I left to leave them for there special nights. Jasper knew it was me who would cook but he made Alice believe that he thought it was her.

_(Flash Back)_

_It was our last semester in college and it was Jasper Birthday the day before. It was a Saturday morning and I had just gotten home form my night of staying away from the house. It was one of the few times I stayed with Jake after we broke up. It was times when he would let me stay with him willingly that made me think he still wanted me. _

_I was drinking coffee and reading a book for one of my classes. Jasper came out of Alice's bedroom thank god in some flannel pants and a t-shirt that he kept over at our place when he would stay. It was out of respect for me that he did this. I really liked Jasper it was as if he was made for her. _

"_Good morning Bella." I turned to look at him and smiled he looked like he just woke up._

"_Good morning Jasper and Happy Belated Birthday. Sorry I didn't get you anything but Alice wouldn't tell me what you need." He looked at me and smiled._

"_Oh it is ok dinner was just what I wanted from you." I looked at him with a confused look on my face. He laughed at my expression. "It was good and I must say that the chocolate cake was the best you ever made. There is still some left if you want any."_

"_How long have you known?" I voice was no more then a whisper. _

"_From the first time that you started to make dinner for her, she is really not a good cook. Don't tell her I told you that."_

"_I won't."_

"_Can you do me a favorer?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Can you teacher her how to cook I would hate to sit at home when I marry her and can't stand eating dinner that she cooked because it taste horrible"_

"_For you Jasper I will because when I come to dinner I don't want to be the one cooking and I know what you mean about her cooking."Then we both laughed. _

_(End Flash back)_

She never knew that he knew that I was the one cooking for him. I did teach her how to cook and the first day that she cooked for them when they moved in together I got a text message from Jasper saying that he loved me because I kept my promise. All I could do was laugh as I texted him back telling him he was welcome and that I better get something for it in return someday. I still have not decided what that would be but I'm sure one day I would ask him for a favor back.

It was fifteen till six when Alice and Jasper showed up to my house. Alice didn't like the way I set everything up so she started to rearrange everything that I worked so hard on all day. Then about five minutes later Rosalie and Emmett showed up and Rosalie started to help Alice. Emmett wouldn't stay out of the kitchen. He kept getting in my way trying to figure out what I had made for dinner. I wouldn't tell him.

"It's not anything fishy is it? I don't like fish." I looked at him with a serious look on my face.

"Well dame you spoiled my dinner. I guess I should have asked what everyone liked. Sorry Em." I turned around and held back a giggle. I knew I was being mean but he was cursing under his breath as he left the kitchen. I just wanted him out of my way and if that was what it took then I didn't care.

Once he was out of the kitchen I looked at the clock and it was six o'clock and I was a little disappointed. I figured that my next door neighbor would be here by now. He only lived next door it was not like he lived on the other side of town. I turned to get my salad out of the refrigerator when the door bell rang. I smiled to myself and I was about to go get it when I heard Emmitt.

"I'll get it for you Bella." I was a little disappointed but I did look like a mess with my apron on and not really ready to met my neighbor.

"Thanks Emmett I think it is my neighbor be nice." I pulled the salad out of the refrigerator and set it on the conter. I then started to try and untie my apron when I heard Alice say something to my neighbor but didn't understand a sing word of it. I was having some trouble with it and some how got it put into a knot.

"Here let me help you with that." I stopped messing with the knot as a pair of hand from an all too familiar voice started to unknot my apron. Once he was finished I didn't want to turn around and look at him because I couldn't believe it was him. I slowly turned and looked into the familiar emerald green eyes.

All I could think to say was "what are you doing here? I didn't invite you." He chuckled and gave me that crooked smile of his.

"Oh yes you did…. Neighbor," oh my god I lived right next door to Edward Masen I couldn't believe this. All week long I was falling asleep to the one person's music that I love to hear when I need to calm down. I couldn't believe this.

"You play so wonderfully." It was all I could say I didn't know what else to say. He chuckled and his smile got bigger.

"While thank you I'm sure glad that someone enjoys me playing."

"It helps her sleep at night" Alice said from the door way. I turned to look at her but I couldn't look away for very long and turned back to look in the eyes of this sexy neighbor of mine.

"Thanks Alice." Then I remembered that Alice was there and I was being rude and not introducing my neighbor to her. "Oh Alice I would like for you to met m—"she cut me off before I could get anything else out.

"Oh Bella I know Edward he is Emmett's cousin." I turn my head toward her and gave her death glare. _What she knew that I have always wanted to meet Edward Masen the god of the most wonderful movie music that I have ever heard. How come she didn't tell me he lived right next door to me this whole week? When she knew what had happened between the two of us. How could she._ I was think all this as I look at her I didn't even have to say a word and she knew what I was thinking.

"Look Bella I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but if I did you would have never got the courage to invite him over for dinner." I had to give it to her she was right. I really wouldn't have. I mean when I saw him and talked to him on Thursday I didn't ask him. I was to into what we where talking about that it never crossed my mind. "So I did you a favor by not telling you. Also he did help you sleep I know how much you have not been sleeping ever sin-" this time it was my turn to cut her off. I didn't want him to know why I couldn't sleep.

"Ok Alice I forgive you this time." I just smiled at her. Then I turned back to Edward. "Thanks for coming I'm so glad you could make it." I then smiled at him.

"I'm glad I did come" he then smiled back at me. He then picked up something from the counter that we where standing next to. "I brought some wine I hope it is ok."

"Thank you I still have the one from the fruit basket you gave me earlier in the week. I'm sure we will need both." I took the wine from him and placed it in the refrigerator and pulled out the other one. He then took it from me.

"I'll open this up do you have something I can open it with." I did argue because I hated opening wine. I walked over to a drawer and pulled out a wine opener. I handed it to him. Then I went to get some wine glasses out of the cabinet. After he got the wine open we walked into the living room where everyone else was.

Alice look at us as we walked in and she smiled I knew that smile and it was not good at all. I glared at her and I was going to have to talk to her later without everyone around.

"Wine anyone?" I asked as I entered the room. They all turned and smiled.

"Oh that is great we can have a toast before we eat." Alice said. So I handed everyone a glass and Edward poured the wine. Once everyone had their wine Alice smiled. "I want to make a toast to my best friend Bella for finally starting over. I know that you have had a long journey to get to this point. I'm proud of you and I'm proud to be your best friend. To Bella" she raised her glass to me and all the others did too and said "To Bella."

I started blushing dipper then I ever had. "Oh you guys don't" I turned to not to show that my eyes where starting to water. I just thought about what Alice had said. She was right I had been through so much. I didn't say anything else but just walked out of the living room and back to the kitchen. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone. I put 

my glass of wine down on the counter and let the tears fall. I put my hands on the counter to support myself as I cried. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" His sweet velvety voice asked me. I wiped my eyes and turned to look at him.

"Yeah I'm fine. Alice just reminded me of what I had been through and what I lost and what I have gained in return." He looked at me confused.

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"You really don't want to hear it." I walked off to the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and flashed back to a year ago.

_(Flash back)_

_I looked at myself in the mirror with tears falling and hurt in my eyes. "Why?" was all I could ask? I couldn't understand. A year before this everything was just fine. How can a year change so much. How can someone who was so healthy weeks before be gone so fast that you still don't know what happened. I knew that two weeks before I was so in denial that I couldn't come to the truth that was right in front of me. I know Alice keep telling me that I need to come to the fact that I was not going to have her around much longer but I just couldn't. _

_The day had been long but I keep going back to when she left use. I was there and my dad just left the house to run and get something. I walked into her room to see how she was doing. I grabbed my mom's hand and as I watched her she took one last deep breath and then she was gone. "Mom?" I asked but I knew I would never hear her voice again or see her eyes looking at me. She would never hug me ever again. I didn't really cry then. I picked up my cell phone and called Charlie._

_Once he was home I cried but as others came I didn't cry. Not until I was alone and tried to sleep. I couldn't sleep because the only thing I could think of was my mom. I already missed her and even though she was already gone I still didn't want to let her go. _

_(End of flash back)_

As I thought about that day I couldn't help but cry again. I took several deep breaths to calm myself so I could put on a happy face as if nothing was wrong. I had a lot of practice with this. After a few months I had it down to an art. Not many people knew that there was anything wrong with me. There where times like tonight that brought back the memories and would bring me back to tears all over again.

Once I got my mind off of the subject I walked back to the kitchen. Edward was still there and when he saw me he looked as if he wanted me to explain but I just ignored him. "Can you please tell everyone that dinner will be served in five minutes?" I just wanted him to leave me alone for now. He gave me one last look but turned and walked back to the living room. I started to pull out the food from the oven and put it on the table in the dinning room. Once I had everything set I walked back to the living room. "Dinner is served."

Everyone came into the dinning room and sat around the table. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the left hand side of me. I sat at the head of the table well one end of it. Edward was at the other and Alice and Jasper were to my right. Everyone talked but I 

was not in much of the mood to talk. I was not really in the mood to eat either. I drank more wine then I should have but I just wanted to keep the memories away for now until I was alone to where I could cry with no one around.

"I have to put it to you Bella you are a really great cook." Emmett told me as he took thirds of my lasagna. It was nothing special but everyone would always tell me that they loved it. It was one of the few things that I didn't have to really think about.

"Thank you Emmett I'm glad you're enjoying it." He smiled at me and I smiled back. By now I was starting to feel a little buzzed. Through the whole time we were eating Edward would watch me. I would not meet his gaze.

Once dinner was over I told everyone to just live everything and I would get it later. We all walked back to living room and the talk started with what everyone did for a living. I found out that Rosalie worked for a fashion magazine. Emmett was an assistant coach on the football time for the University. Jasper worked as a physiologist at the hospital and of course Edward was the Edward Masen famous Composer of movies and professor. Alice my best friend was a designer. She was not famous but she was really getting her designs out there.

The night was great and by the time Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett left I was really feeling good. "Bella don't go anywhere and I'll call you tomorrow." Alice said as she was walking out the door. She looked over to Edward who was still in the living room. She had a look in her eye but I just wanted her to leave. This night was post to be a great one but as she reminded me of things that I didn't want to remember it turned out to be just a good night. I didn't have a good time but mostly because I was sad so I drank to keep up a good mood. "Oh and Bella I'm sorry" She really looked sorry and I knew then that she knew that what she said had gotten to me.

"It's ok Alice we can get together some time soon and we can talk. I really need to talk to someone." She looked at Edward again.

"I know but I really don't think that person is me." She winked at me and walked away to the car. I watched her and Jasper drive away.

"Are you ok?" Edward said in a soft voice and I turned to him. His green eyes looked very concern. I tried to give him a small smile but I really couldn't get it out. I shook my head and tears started to fall again.

Edward held me as we sat on the couch in my living room. He just let me cry and stain his shirt again. As my tears slowed I noticed this and pulled my head away from his shirt and looked up at him. "I'm just on a roll here." I pulled my hand up and touched his shirt where my tears had fallen.

"Don't worry about." He smiled at me and looked in my eyes again. I loved looking at his eyes. It was as if the whole world around us didn't matter. "Do you fell any better?" He took his hand and moved my hair back behind my ear. I just shook my head and laid my head on his shoulder again. "Do you want to talk about it?" I had talked about it a lot to many people but somehow even after a year it still got to me. I pulled away and grabbed the water that Edward made sure I had. My mouth was so dry. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I knew that I was going to cry more once I got started.

"It had been almost a year to the date." I started. Edward look at me worried. I gave him a little smile. "Well let me start before that. My mom was diagnosed with stomach cancer about a year and a half ago." I looked at Edward and I knew he knew that this was not going to be pleasant. "I was close with my mom and when they found this I 

didn't know what to think. My life was going great I was about a year off from getting my PH.D. I might not have been with anyone but I didn't need anyone. I had my mom and dad and that was all that matter." I took another deep breath trying so hard to not cry.

"After she had surgery I was so hoping for the best. I wanted so much for her to get better so everything would go back to the way it should be." I looked away from Edward and went into some of my memories. "I remember that I throw myself into my schooling because I didn't want to deal with all the emotions. I think it was the best I ever did in school." I took another breath and got up from the catch. I walked over to one of the shelves next to the fire place. I pulled out a small photo album and walked back to Edward and sat next to him. I handed him the album and took another drink of water. Edward opened the album and when she saw the first picture he looked at me. "That is my mother in high school. I think my dad said that it was her Jr. Year."

"She was beautiful." Edward said looking back at the picture.

"Yeah I know." He looked at all the pictures and I smiled to myself as he turned each page. He came to one of me and my mom right before she started to get sick. I put my hand on his before he could turn the page. I pointed at the picture "this is how I remember my mom." I said as my eyes started to get tears in them again. "Don't get me wrong but I do remember what she looked like after the surgery, chemo, and radiation. I just don't like remembering her like that." Tears were starting to fall again. I turned the page again and it was two pictures that were taken a few weeks before she got worse. I point to my mom in the picture. "This was my mom right before she got really bad. It was taken right after thanksgiving." Edward put an arm around my shoulder and gave me a hug. I didn't say anything else I just looked at my mom in the picture. She looked so healthy like nothing was wrong. I still couldn't believe that just a few weeks later she look on the verge of death.

"Do you mind me asking how she went from this to you know?" I shook my head. I wiped away a few of my tears and sniffled. Edward handed me a tissue that I had on the table.

"Thanks." I wiped away some or tears and took a deep breath again. "Honest I really don't remember much and I think it is because I couldn't believe what was happening. I just remember her complaining and slowly she just stopped eating. She was in so much pain that all she did was take pain med and sleep. It was two days after Christmas when they finally told her to come in to see the doctor. She had been trying to get in before then but they wouldn't do anything. The day she went to the doctor she was put into the hospital. I spent most of the time at the hospital. The whole time we were there they never really told us what was going on. Over then next two weeks she got worse. The whole time I knew what was going to happen but I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to let her go." I wiped more tears away. Edward put the album on his lap and put his other arm around me. I leaned in to him and cried some more. He did press me to go on. He let me cry till I was ready so say more.

"It was a Friday when we took her home. My dad acted like he was ready to let her go. Me I was not. She was not home but a little over a day. Alice came down for the weekend and I was grateful that she was there. I didn't cry like I did on the phone. I felt better when she was around. It was Sunday when Alice left to go back to Jasper. My dad had not left the house the whole weekend. One of his friends came over and he went with him to get out just for a bit. I was left with my mom. I went into her room to check on 

her. I held her hand and before I knew it she was gone." Tears fell faster now. "I was in shock mostly I called my dad and he was home before I knew it. I cried some but as her friends and others came to make sure my dad and I were ok I didn't cry much."

"I don't remember much of that day of the people or what was said or even what time everyone left. The only thing I really do remember is what my dad said to me. The whole day he just kept saying 'We were post to grow old together.' I didn't know what to say so I just said I know."

"I told Alice months later that I never really got to morn like I should have during the funeral. She was crying more then I was. I ever told her when she sat by me at one point. She was crying and I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. I told her shouldn't you be the one comforting me and not the other way around? I think the only time I really cried was right before we left for the mass. I was saying my last good bye to her and I started to cry I just remember an old friend of my who was like my brother came over to me and held me in a tight hug. I just keep saying why and that I wanted my mommy." My tears never stopped the whole time and Edward never let me go. "I remember crying at nights and not sleeping well. I got sick a few weeks later but I never really let it go. I let it get to me to the point that it interfered with school. I remember one day I couldn't find my keys. I was running late and if I didn't find my keys and wallet I was going to be late for class. I spent three hours looking for my keys and wallet and by that time I was so upset that I missed class. It got to the point that I was throwing everything that I could get my hands on. I didn't brake anything but I was so upset that after two hours of looking and throwing stuff I fell to the floor in my bedroom and cried. I cried over everything. That was the day I finally mourned for my mom." Edward was now wiping way tears and kissed my forehead. "I really thought I was getting better but it still affected me. Mostly with school I had to drop and go back in the fall to finish. I never really thought I was angry about losing my mom but I was. I couldn't even go out to the cemetery. I hated going out there. As the months went on I felt guilty about that but that was not the only thing that was on my mind. It was a few months later when I found out that an ex of mine got married and that affected me as well." I looked at Edward and he was looking at me with worry and sadness. I really didn't want to tell him about Jake not yet. "Alice had been trying for years to get me to move here. You want to know what changed my mind."

"Only if you want to tell me" he said in his velvety voice and gave me a smile.

"It was four months after my mom's death and a month after I ex had gotten married. I was home alone in my apartment and I was watching a romantic comedy and in this one they got married at the end. I cried like I always did but for some reason when I went to go wash my face after words I started to think. Then before I knew it I was on my bathroom floor cry hysterically and no one around to hold me to comfort me. That was the day I said I really need to get away form all this. I need to start over. I need to let the past go and start all over." I stopped and just let my tears fall.

"So when Alice brought up that you had been thought so much it reminded you of the past year right?" I nodded. He tightened his arms around me and kissed my forehead again. "Well I just have to say that I'm here for you if you need a shoulder to cry on. I knew that it is hard to loss a parent. Sometime it takes time to get over it but also sometimes you never get over it." I looked up at him and it looked like he was in his own memories. I wanted to know what he was remembering but I also knew that people tell 

you what you want to know in time. I leaned into him again and took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I breathed in his sent and it relaxed me and before I knew it I was asleep in the arms of a god.

(EPOV)

I sat there thinking about how I had lost my own parents when I was young. I don't know how long I thought about it but the next time I looked down at Bella she was fast asleep. She was so peaceful that she looked like a sleeping angle. I moved one of my arms to pick her up so I could put her in her bed. I'm not sure how but I got her covers pulled down and laid her down on the bed. I then pulled off her shoes and started to cover her up. I leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Goodnight Bella." I turned to walk out of her room and to make my way home. As I was about to walk away a small soft hand grabbed my wrist and I looked back at Bella. She had her eyes open a little.

"Please don't go stay with me tonight" she said with pleading in her eyes. How would I say no to them eyes? I nodded and took off my shoes and climbed into the bed with her. She moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Thanks Edward." She said as she closed her eyes.

"Sleep Bella" and I kissed the back of her head and as I did I could smell strawberries in her hair. I started to hum the lullaby that I had been working on all week. As I hummed I thought about what she had told me. How much she had gone through but I also felt that she was still not telling me everything. I'm sure just telling me about her mom took a lot of trust. You don't just tell anyone about that. I'm sure she explained it to many people what happened but to show all the emotions as she dug into her memories was something special. As I thought about it I dosed off to sleep. I fell asleep next to the angle and for the first time in many years I slept longer then I had ever did in all of my life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: _Sorry it took so long but here is chapter nine please and enjoy and review._**

**_Discalimer: I own nothing._**

Chapter Nine: Truth (part two)

I woke up as the sun shined through my window. I could feel arms around me and I was not sure who it was or how I ended up in my room. I also noticed that I still had my clothes on from the night before. I turned my head just a little to see who was in bed with me and to my amazement I saw my Greek god. He looked so peaceful and even more handsome than ever. I wanted to touch his face but I thought that if I did I would wake him. I didn't want to do that because I didn't want to disturb him. So I turned my head back and looked at my alarm clock. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and I couldn't believe that I slept this late or that I slept all night long without a single dream. I felt so rested and really didn't want to move.

I closed my eyes once more and thought about what I had told Edward last night. No one knew about what made me decide to accept Alice's offer not even Alice herself. I never wanted to tell anyone about that night. I think that night was the night that I felt the most alone in my life. I had no one around to hold me to comfort me and so much had happened that I knew that if I didn't do something soon that I would end up like that more and more. Alice never understood why I couldn't go see a romantic comedy or romantic movie at all. I just didn't want to see that love that I so wanted and didn't have. That was why public display of affection got to me so much. I hated to see people in love. It just reminded me that I didn't have that in my life. Before my mom died I had accepted that my life was fine without it. Once she was gone I took her death so hard but never really showed my dad or my friends how hard I took it.

Tears where falling down my checks again as I thought about my mother. I loved her so much and even a year after her death I still had not accepted it the way I should have. I missed her. She never got to see me finish school she never got to se me start a career that I enjoyed. She will never get to see me marry or my kids that I would have if I ever found love. Life just seems to go on but I didn't enjoy it the way I should have. I became so engulfed in my own world that I didn't noticed that life was passing me by. My world was pain, loneliness and sadness.

A hand wiped away my tears and I was surprised because it was not my hand that did it. I opened my eyes and looked up into the same green eyes that I couldn't get enough of. That looked sad and concerned as they looked into my eyes. His hand wiped away the tears as they fell from my eyes. I turned to face him and bared my head into his chest and let the tears fall. I had not cried so much even in the past year. He held me close and just let my cry and stained his shirt even more. He rubbed my back to try and calm me but for the first time in the past year I cried for my mother the way I should have after her death. I had someone to hold me as I cried someone that made me feel safe. I had not had this feeling is such a long time I was not sure if I would ever feel it again. I know that I had only known him for a few days but the way he held me made me feel that I had known him my whole life. We didn't say a single word to each other as he held me and as I cried. I didn't need words all I needed for him was to hold me and not let go.

I don't know how long I cried but never moved. In time my tears became fewer and before I knew it they didn't fall at all. I didn't want him to let me go. He didn't even move as I stopped crying. I closed my eyes and thought about how wonderful it felt to be in the arms of this man. I didn't want it to end and I know that he would never feel anything for me. Why would he? I was so simple and plain and just nothing anyone wanted. I was not beautiful like Alice and Rosalie. I was a book warm and kept to myself. I never liked the spotlight. Only once did I ever let go of myself and trusted someone to the point that I put every bit of me in their hands. I put my heart on the line and for what, for him to break it over and over again. For him to shatter my dreams and made me not trust anyone with my heart again. I did try to date but every time I started to feel something for someone I ran. I didn't think I could put my not to healed heart out there again. I was so afraid to be hurt and I didn't think I could take anymore. However feeling lonely was nothing I wanted to feel either. I wanted someone but I didn't want to be hurt.

His hand moved from the hold he had me in and lifted my chin up from his chest so he could look into my eyes. I had fallen for his eyes the first time I saw them. Even if the person whom they belonged to yelled at me for what had happened. I could look in them forever. "How you feeling?" his voice was so soft and full of concern. I just couldn't say anything. I didn't know what to say really.

"Better," but my voice cracked to the fact that my mouth was so dry and my throat felt so scratchy. I tried to clear my throat. Edward reached across me and grabbed something from the bed side dresser.

"Here take a drink I think you need it." He handed me a battle of water. I sat up just a little to take a drink. It helped me and before I know it I had drank the whole thing. I didn't realize that I was so thirsty. Once I was done he took the battle away and put it back on the dresser. He then held me again and I put my head in his chest again. We lied like this for what felt like hours. I was not sure how long and I didn't care about the time at all.

"You need to eat." He told me at one point but I didn't say anything. I didn't feel like eating. Crying always made me not want to eat. "Bella I'm sure you don't feel like eating but it will help." I shook my head. He took his hand and lifted my chin to look into my eyes "Please just a little something." I couldn't say no so I nodded.

He pulled the blankets off of the two of us and got out of bed. He then put his hand out for me and helped me out of bed. I'm sure I looked a mess but at the moment I didn't care. He pulled me into my kitchen that was still a mess from the night before. "Oh my I forgot to clean all this up." I said and took my hand from his and walked over to clean it all up. He stopped me.

"No I'll do that for you I just want you to sit down and I'll get you some coffee and something to eat." I did as he said and sat at the table and watched him. He started to coffee and then started on the dishes. It was great to watch him. Before I know it he had made coffee had my dishes done and made me breakfast even if it was almost two in the afternoon. He sat with me and ate. We ate in silence but I couldn't help but look at him. I saw him in a new light after last night. How could anyone want to hear all of that and not want to run away. I was broken in more then one way and he was still here sitting right across from me taking care of me like I should have been taken care of a year ago.

I finally finished eating the little I could. He was a good cook even if it was just bacon and eggs but it was good. No one ever really cooked for me I was always the one cooking. I looked into him eye and I still say the concern in them. I smiled at him and said, "Thank you it was good." He looked at my plate and shock his head.

"You hardly ate. You really need to eat more." I looked at him.

"I really don't want anymore."

"Bella you didn't really eat last night and now you barely touched your food. I know you are not feel up to par right now but eating helps. I should know I've been through this too." I looked at him and I really wanted to know what he meant by that.

"How do you know what it is feels like to have your heart ripped apart over and over again?" He looked at me and I could see that he knew there was more to what I said then just my mother. I dropped my head so I couldn't see his eyes.

"Bella," he reached across the table and lifted my chin so I had to look at him. "I know how it feels to lose a mom but know how it feels to lose a dad too." I just looked at him. Then he got up and came to my side and got down to look in my eyes. "Go take a shower and when you are done I want to come to my house and I'll explain what happened." He helped me up and took me to my bathroom and left me.

I took a long hot shower to help me think. How could it be that just after a week of being in a new place that I have found someone so wonderful? Someone that I could share all the feelings I have felt over that past to many years to even count anymore. After my long shower I got out and went and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I'm sure Alice would have made me changed out of if she saw what I was wearing. I pullout out a zip up hoody that was from the university I graduated from. I love this hood so much that I wear it everywhere even if it had a hole in it. It was that only thing I keep hidden from Alice. It was always with me no matter what so she wouldn't take it and threw it away. I think put on a pain of fitted tennis. One I had my hair brushed and pulled back into a bun. I got my keys and walked out of my house and next door to Edwards.

I knocked on his door and waited for him to answer the door. He didn't take very long to come to the door. When he opened the door he looked so great in jeans and a t-shirt and he was not wearing any shoes. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Come in to my home," he moved to let me in. I walked into his house and it looked just like mine but in his living room was a black grand piano. There was no furniture at all. The only thing around was a lot of music shits but the room did not look messy it was very well organized. I walked over to the piano and touched the top of the surface. "You like?" I turned to look at Edward and she was watching me with that cricked grin on his face.

"Yes I'm guessing this is what you play every night." I smiled at him.

"Yes it is. Would you like to hear something?" I smiled and nodded. He walked to the bench and sat down then patted the bench in the space next to him. I walked and sat next to him. "What would you like to hear?" I bite my lower lip as I thought about some of the movies that he has written for movies. Then I smiled the biggest I ever had in over a year.

"I Believe" was all I said and he knew which song I was talking about. He nodded and then turned to face the ivory keys. He placed his hands on the keys and started into the song. This song was one of the few that he wrote that had words to the song and I loved this song the most. I knew that he was not the one who sang it on the soundtrack but he was the one who wrote the music and words.

Once he started playing I closed my eyes and thought about the movie I say it in. However as she started to sing I remembered that this song was a very sad song but his voice was so amazing. It really sounded like an angle was singing. I started to think about my mom and tears started to fall from my closed eyes. I never once opened my eyes as he played. Then and the very end I opened them and looked into Edwards face and he was looking at me. His eyes so caring and sweet and I could tell that he also had tears in then. As he sang the last few lines a few tears escaped his eyes. Mine continued to fall as the song came to and end.

_Every now and then _

_Softies breathe a pond my skin_

_I feel you come back again_

_And I believe _

Once he ended he took his hands off the keys and wiped away my tears. I reached and did the same to him. In that moment I knew that he truly knew how I felt about my mom and now I knew why he wrote that song. It was never for a lover that he had lost as I once thought but for parents that he had lost. It made the song even more understandable to me. It had never made me cry before but today the meaning to that song hit me full force but I was glad that it was Edward here next to me. I leaned in to him and put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me and held me as we both cried silent tears for the one's we lost.

After a few minutes of being in the arms of the wonderful man I lifted my head and looked into his green eyes. They were looking right at me and when our eyes met he smiled again. "So are you ready to hear my story well if you are ready to cry some more or it can wait."

"I think I can handle it only if you want to tell me." He let go of me and grabbed my hand and stud up and so did I. He led me down the hall to one of the bedroom but when we walked into the room there was a black leather catch and a wall full of CD's. There was a very nice looking stereo system that looked like if I touched it would brake. He led me to the catch and I sat then he walked out of the room and came back with some water and a photo album. "I don't have anything else I hope this is ok."

"It is fine." I smiled at him again. "May I ask what that is in your hands" He came over and sat down next to me. He handed me the photo album and I grabbed it. I opened it and on the first was a baby picture. "Is this you?"

He smiled at me "yes it is." He then chuckled. "I think I was six weeks old." He then turned the page and the next on was the same baby in the same baby cloths and a mother and father. "This is my mother and father." I picked up the album and looked closer at the two. I looked at Edward and saw his dad in his face but his eyes and hair where all from his mom.

"Oh Edward they are lovely."

"Thanks," he turned the page and a wedding photo was next and I could have sworn it was Edward standing next to the very pretty woman. I know it was Edward's parents on their wedding day. I keep going through the album and it was a lot of Edward growing up and it had a lot of his parents in it. Then the last pitcher was a family picture that was taken in a studio. Edward looks to be around nine or ten. "This was the last picture we took as a family. I had just turned ten. A month later my mom died." I looked at him in surprised but he was just looking that the picture. He didn't say anything else just looked at the picture and I as I watched a single tear fell from his eye. I reached up and wiped it away. That was when he looked at me.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No I do. I was with at my cousin's house that day. My mom was not feeling well so Emmett's mom said she would take me for the day. I was outside playing with Emmett when his mom and my aunt Esme came out to find us. They called me over and both of them had tears in their eyes. Esme got down to my eye level and put her hands on my shoulders. She is my mom's youngest sister and Emmett's mom is the oldest. She looked me right in the eyes and said Edward I'm sorry but your mom is not going to be home when you get home. I said what you mean. She didn't really know how to tell me but she just said it. Edward your mom died today and she won't be coming back. I didn't believe her and I just screamed no and pushed her hands away and just ran. I ran into the woods not really knowing where I was going. Emmett came after me and fallowed me until I could run anymore. I tripped when I couldn't see anymore and stayed there on the ground and cried my eyes out. Emmett sat on the ground next to me but didn't say anything. I cried for hours well that was what Emmett told me. I really don't know how long the two of us were out there. Emmett never left my side for the rest of the summer. I didn't go home till school started and my dad didn't mind. I know how you felt when you lost your mom. That day was the only day I cried and Emmett was the only one who say me cry. Once I finally went home I didn't leave my piano unless I went to school. My dad hired a nanny for me. He was hardly ever home. He mostly through himself into his work and I composed so many of my songs for my mom with in that first year. No one has ever heard them." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was so young when he lost his mom and after that his dad was never really around. I looked at our hands and thought that we were two children at heart who still miss their mother who still need them.

"Did you ever find out what killed her?" He looked at me like he just realized I was still there. He nodded.

"She had a blood vessel burst in her head. Esme told me that it was like she had a ticking time boom in her head. That was why her head hurt that morning. After she dropped me off at Emmett's she went to go see my uncle Carlisle, Esmes husband. He worked as an ER surgeon at the hospital. She had just walked into the ER and was waiting for him. He said that when she say her she smiled at and stood up and took two steps toward him and then she stopped and fell to the ground. There was nothing they could do to help her. She was dead before she hit the ground." His voice cracked at the end and more tears came flowing out of his and my eyes. I couldn't help but cry. "I didn't even get to say goodbye." He whispered. I let go of his hand and pulled him into a hug and he put his head on my shoulder and I let him cry. "At least you knew your mom was going to die I didn't." He said into my shoulder. I rubbed circles on his back to comfort him.

"To be honest Edward yes I knew my mom way going to die but like I said I was not ready to let her go. I didn't ever really tell her bye either. I never told her to go when she was ready. I was being selfish because I still need her around. I leaned a long time ago that god called people away when he need them and their time here is over and it does not matter if they have unfinished business when he want you he will call and you will go." Tear fell more and we cried for a few minutes more. He finally pulled away and sniffled.

"You are right," was all he said.

"May I ask what happened to you dad?"

"He killed himself about two years after my mom died. I was the one who found him. I had just got home from school and my maid had the day off. It was Friday and she never worked on Fridays. Dad never worked Fridays but he never left his office when he was home. I don't know what made me go into his office right after I walked in the door but something didn't feel right. I knocked on his door and he didn't answer. Even if my dad was on the phone he would at least say I could come in he never would not say anything. So I opened the door and walked in. He was slumped in his chair and he looked like he was asleep. I walked over to him and as soon as I saw his face up close he look blue all over. I touched his face and it was cold as ice and his skin didn't fell like skin. I looked down on the floor and there was a glass from his bar and liquid was all over the floor. I backed up from him and shook my head and keep saying no not you too. I reached for his phone on his desk and called my uncle Carlisle. I didn't know what else to do. When he picked up all I said was please come over and hung up on him. I walked out of the office closing the door behind me. I walked into my room and packed a bag and walked outside and waited for him to come. I was sitting on the porch with my bag next to me when he drove up. He got out of the car with Esme and walked over to me. Esme asked me what was wrong and where was my dad. I looked up at her and all I could say was office. Esme looked at Carlisle and he went into the house and Esme sat next to me on the porch. She put an arm around me but I didn't say anything to anyone else for a while. Carlisle came out and told Esme what he found and he called the police and ambulance. I have not told anyone about what I saw not ever Esme or Carlisle." I was speechless now how could anyone take their own life when they have to take care of someone who is not even capable of taking care of themselves. "I found out later that my dad drank so kind of poison and mixed it with liquor. At first they thought someone murdered him because he was a big time lawyer but they came to find out that after my mom died he really didn't take any cases on. It was like when she died so did he. It was just one day he finally made up his mind to join her. I never cried for my dad not once in the whole time since his death. I was mostly angry with him. How could he leave me when I need him so much at that point in my life?" He started crying again. I wrapped my arms around him once more and let him cry.

"It's ok to be angry I was when my mom died. I was confused and angry and sad. You had every right to be angry with him."

"I know but after he died I felt like I didn't feel anything again. What I mean is that I would hurt myself in ways to make myself feel. First it was with drinking then that lead to girls. I never used drugs or any kind I don't know why. Emmett was always there so he made sure that I never hurt myself to bad. He always made sure I made it home or he would take me to his place. I remember the night I met Alice she was the first one to question what I did to myself." I giggled at what he said that was Alice for you she always was into what other people were doing. "I think that night was the last night that I drank so much to the point that I would pass out. Over the next few weeks I got to really know her the best I could when I was around them all and I don't know how but she set me up with this on girl. I guess you would call her my girlfriend. I went out with her for a while but I never really got close to her. She never knew about my parents all she new was that they died when I was young and she got that from Rosalie. She put up with me for a few months but she couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't take that I wouldn't talk to her or the fact that I spent most of my time playing the piano and composing music. She would start fights just to get me to talk to her or pay attention to her. The last fright we had she said that she loved me and that anyone could fall in love with me but it was not worth staying with me even if she loved me when I didn't love her back. She said that love does not work only one way. That it takes two to have a good working relationship and it was not worth being in one with me if I was not committed to be in it as well. She basically told me that the sex was good but it was not the only thing she wanted." He looked at me, "I have to be honest sex was a way to make me feel. When I had sex it was not just for the pleaser but it was to make me feel myself. After a while even that didn't help. When she left me I thought about what she said and ever since then I have not had sex with random girls ever again. I have not had sex since her." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. It was like what I had gone through and I couldn't believe that someone else felt this way too. He never looked away from me and the expression on his face told me that he knew that I understood what he was talking about. "Bella no one has ever made me feel human not since my mom died. However this past week something different has started to change in me and I think I like it. I don't know what it is yet but I like it. I just hope it continues." I didn't know what to say but I knew now that I was going to have to tell him about Jacob. The only thing was I was not sure when I was going to tell him.

The rest of the day we sat in that room and he told me about his life growing up. He was always close with Emmett that he was like his big brother. He told me about how Emmett met Rosalie and that he knew they would get married before Emmett even said hi to her. He told me about when he met Jasper and how he also became like a brother to him. He told me about how Alice would set him up on dates with girls who were just not his type. I told him about growing up an only child. I told him about how I met Alice and some stories about out days a college. The parties she would drag me too. The guys she would try to set me up with but the subject never came up about Jacob or anything that happened after him. I think he knew I was hiding something but he never pressed me about it. He wanted me to tell him in my own time.

Once the sun finally started to set we both became hungry so he offered to take me to dinner. We end up going to the same bar that the girls took me to the night I got drunk. Neither one of us drank anything that night we both had tea and enjoyed the music that was paying. It was nice to be out with him and he never pushed me to kiss him or grab at me. He held my hand and would open doors for me like a gentleman. I couldn't believe that he was real. After hearing what he was like I thought that he wouldn't be so gentlemanly. I asking him about it and he told me that it was because he had never been out with a lady before now. That made me smile even if I thought I was not lady. He told me that his mom always thought him to a gentleman no matter how a girl was but after she died he pushed all she ever thought him out the window. He said he did this because he was angry and he wanted to hurt her the way she hurt him when she left him. I thought about what he said and now after he talked to me I could tell that he didn't seem like the person he told me he was. It was like after he got everything out in the open about what he went through he was finally ready to start his life. I didn't tell him this because I wanted him to find out on his own for now. I didn't want that Edward I first ran into at the deli. I liked this Edward he seemed carefree and loveable. He was as if I had known him my whole life and we had not seen each other in years.

When we got back to our places we didn't go in because the night was nice. It was cold but not freezing. We walked around the block a few times and just talked some more. Then I finally looked at my watch and saw that it was nine at night.

"It is time to go right?" He asked me. I looked at him and nodded.

"If I don't get to sleep I won't be able to make it through my own boring lectures."

He laughed at me, "We wouldn't want you to fall asleep in class I don't think the teacher would like that at all."

I laughed at him, "I don't think she would either." He walked me to my door and made sure everything was safe.

"I had and nice time with you Bella. I'm glad you invited me to you dinner yesterday. I never really got to thank you for that and another thing is you're a really great cook too."

"Thank you Edward and I'm glad you came too. I also want to thank you for letting me tell you my story and for you letting hear yours. I don't feel so alone anymore. I mean I don't feel so alone in the way I feel about it now."

"I was glad you told me and I'm also glad I told you mine too. It is a relief and I feel so much lighter after telling you. Thank you for hearing me out and for not judging me for everything I had done since then."

"Oh Edward no one blames you well I don't blame you. You were hurt and I know how that feels."

"What do you mean?" I just smiled at him and put my hand on his check.

"That story is for another time. I really need to get to sleep now. How about I tell you about that next weekend?" He nodded and I pulled my hand away. Before I could pull it all the way back he grabbed it and brought it up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand softly. He let my hand down slowly and looked right into my eyes on last time for the night.

"Then next weekend it will be." He smiled at me and then turned around and walked back over to his house. I smiled and turned into my house and walked in and closed the door behind me. I leaned back against the door and took in a deep breath. What was wrong with me I have not felt like this in a very long time? I felt like a teenager again and I liked it.

I made sure my door was locked and that everything was ready for the next day before I made my way back to my room for the night. The bed was still a mess from when we got out of bed. I have not had a man in my bed in years. Well one to sleep in the bed with me all night, also not one that I had not had sex with just before we feel asleep either. My new life here was turning out to be better than I thought it would be. I had great friend and good neighbors and a great job. My life before this life might have ended bad but my new one was just starting to become great.

I made it into bed and as I closed my eyes for the night Edward started to play his piano. However it was not the song he had been playing all last week. He was playing the same some that he played for me when I was at his house. I smiled but didn't cry this time. Once the song was finished he then started to play the one he was working on last week. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me into dream of Edward and the piano in the studio.


End file.
